


Danganronpa V3 x reader scenarios

by Danganrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Chocolate, Coming Out, Crushes, Dates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Movie Night, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Sacrifice, Short & Sweet, Trans, Trans Character, Valentines, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganrose/pseuds/Danganrose
Summary: Because when you need love, they'll be the first in lineMostly just an archive of my works, ongoing, more works will be added as time goes onAll works are written by me, posted onto the tumblr @v3-killing-harmony-imagines (https://v3-killing-harmony-imagines.tumblr.com/)





	1. Guys preferred looks and personality

Saihara:

  * Would probably want someone who could cheer him up and make him feel better 
  * anyone who looks at the best in things and is confident (Preferably)
  * He’s very kept in his shell, so his s/o would have to make him get out more
  * someone! who! loves! him! unconditionally!
  * would definitely fall for someone based on personality alone  
  * But he’d be perfectly fine having an s/o that isn’t these things!
  * with looks, he really doesn’t care, its all about how his s/o acts 



Kaito:

  * Personality wise, someone who could keep up with his enthusiastic nature 
  * In other words, be ready for 2 am stargazing 
  * Or just an s/o who can put up a lot because he brings a lot   ~~(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~
  * An s/o that can support him!
  * For looks, he would probably enjoy a s/o that can pull of sexy
  * As long as they love him, he’s a ok!



Kiibo:

  * Must be accepting!
  * No Discriminatory remarks at all!
  * must be someone to help him in the relationship
  * an s/o that can take care of themselves is good
  * He’s ok with any looks !
  * someone around his height or taller would be preferable 
  * loves chubby parts of the s/o like cheeks, it’s a good feeling on his hands 



Korekiyo:

  * someone who likes reading, or books 
  * he likes someone who shares the same views as him 
  * Someone that loves to be around him constantly 
  * based on looks, he’s definitely into his s/o having long hair 
  * he’s gonna braid it for you 
  * extra points if they can wear traditional Japanese clothing occasionally
  * ~~s/o that’s into bondage~~



 Gonta:

  * He likes a kind s/o 
  * Please like bugs 
  * If you dont like bugs, he’d undertsand 
  * He’d try and make you like pretty ones though, like butterflies!
  * based on looks he really doesn’t have a preference!
  * Someone cute, maybe 
  * He’d call them his love bug
  * what a pure boy 



Hoshi:

  * Is still trying to realize that he has a s/o
  * he thinks it’s mind boggling who someone would want to be with him
  * he’s ok if someone has a personality worse than his
  * if he had a kind s/o he’d do everything he could to be the best boyfriend 
  *  he’s a pretty chill guy
  * unfortunately, he’s almost always shorter than his s/o
  * he’d want an s/o that could pull of sexy, if possible 
  * but cute s/o is 100% ok with him 



Amami:

  * He would want an s/o that is open minded
  * also, someone who isn’t as laid back as him 
  * but if he had a chill s/o, t’will be the most chill relationship ever 
  * loves someone who is passionate 
  * cute s/o or sexy/o, he’s a-ok with either 
  * does like someone with modern/trendy/aesthetic clothing 
  * piercings or tattoos are cool too!



 Ouma:

  *  someone who can put up with him really
  * an s/o that can see through his lies and such 
  * an s/o that can comfort him like a baby is nice
  * so a responsible s/o 
  * he’s up for an s/o that’s taller than him as well!
  * he’d complain about how he cant be more dominate if this were the case 
  * he’d still try,  ~~and most likely succeed~~
  * this boy is up for a s/o with large boobs 
  * he really likes boobs 




	2. Valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're very different individuals, all with very different ways to show their love to their s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 10th, 2017

**Saihara:**

  * he buys you flowers, chocolates and a stuffed bear 
  * he spend the entire day with you, doing everything you ask
  * he’s very flustered the whole day, complimenting you every chance he can get 
  * No!hat!
  * he takes you out to a restaurant for dinner 
  * he insists that you get anything you want, he’ll pay for it all!
  * he gives you a very fancy necklace at the end of the night 
  * cute bushy kisses afterwards
  * ~~you decide how long it lasts ^~~



**Kaede**

  * she’s pretty new to this, so she does the basics, chocolates and flowers 
  * She invites you to stay the night!
  * so you two are in your pj’s when she offers to get you something to drink
  * about a minute late you hear the sound of a cup smashing
  * you rush down and she’s standing beside a broken mug, the contents spilled over the floor
  * she starts apologizing, she lost her balance and then her hand slipped and then-
  * you calm her down and help her clean up, insisting that its fine! It happens!
  * she plays the piano afterwards, to calm you two down
  * She shyly kisses you before you two go to sleep
  * she’s curled against you when you wake up



**Kaito:**

  * He takes you to one of those science center things that has stuff about 
  * he’s so excited to show you everything !
  * you better have lots of energy, he’s not leaving for at least 3 hours
  * he buys you a necklace as well
  * you two take the bus home, your head on his shoulder 
  * its so warm, and he gives you his jacket for protection
  * afterwards you two go home and end up ordering take-out 
  * he buys you a heart necklace
  * it has glitter in it, making it look like your looking into the milky-way.
  * You two crash when you get home, exhausted 
  * he curls you in his arms,planting a kiss on your head
  * Happy valentines. 



**Maki:**

  * She isn’t quite sure what to do today
  * she lets you decide, shes happy as long as your happy
  * you eventually decide for a walk by the lake, and dinner 
  * She gives you a bouquet of flowers; they’re roses
  * She flushes when you ask her to hold hands 
  * you two cook dinner together
  * the entire experience is very normal, but it’s lovely all the same 
  * She reminds you that she loves you at the end of the day, placing a kiss on your lips



**Korekiyo:**

  * He tells you to close your eyes
  * he drives you to a building
  * when you open your eyes again, he’s dressed up and your in a candle-lit room. 
  * he shows you to your seat, across from him.
  * and then the food starts to come 
  * course upon course of fine dishes, and they don’t stop coming 
  * after you two have eaten, he takes your hand and you two dance.
  * he tells you how  _radiant_  you look
  * your swinging in his arms, as the last note plays out he finally gets down to the main course
  * getting on his knee
  * “S/o, You are the most divine creature I have set eyes on, will you make allow me the honor to marry you?”



**Iruma:**

  * …….
  * WeLL
  * you wont get this unless SOMEONE ASKS
  * VERY KINKY 
  * ROPES AND TOYS INCLUDED 
  * on the other hand, she’d give you a nice choker as a gift 



**Gonta:**

  * wants to make you very happy today
  * so you come home…
  * “Ah! S/o! close your eyes!”
  * He leads you upstairs and tells you to open your eyes
  * surprise! 
  * there’s a blanket spread out on the floor, lots of pillows, a wrapped present and…. is that a scrapbook?
  * yes, yes it is 
  * you two make a scrapbook about you two, gotna’s prepared refreshments and offers a movie if you get bored!
  * its very fun!
  * he makes you open the gift, its a small pin of a butterfly.
  * you thank him with a gentle kiss



**Himoko:**

  * She puts  _weeks_  into her plan
  * finally the day comes 
  * the sits you down, making sure your very comfy
  * and then the show begins 
  * **BAM**  
  * streamers fly and glitter flies through the air as banners fall into place 
  * and the show begins 
  * she’s moving everywhere, pulling a dove from her hat and then turning it into a flower and then the flower is flying in the air..
  * so much is happening, and its breathtaking 
  * at the very end, she walks over to you and takes out a box
  * she wishes you a happy valentines day, before collapsing, exhausted 
  * after she rests, she asks if you liked it
  * you kiss her on the forehead
  * “ It was splendid.”



**Hoshi:**

  * if you want to, he’d let you decide what to do
  * drive-in movie? drive-in movie 
  * he gets you popcorn and soda and you two relax
  * romance movies are too cheesy
  * so you two are watching some horror film
  * you’ve got your shirt pulled up past your nose when the jump scare happens 
  * you just weren’t expecting him to scream that high
  * in actuality, its a normal scream, but for his vocal cords its  _high_
  * you two make eye contact for one second 
  * and then you cant hold in your laughter, popcorn is going everywhere but that doesn’t matter.
  * you have to cheer him up afterwards 
  * you don’t ever let him fully live it down



**Angie:**

  * shes so excited! 
  * she paints you a special picture to show her love 
  * she’ll even make a statue of you if she gets the chance!
  * lots and lots of kisses today 
  * she’d be so happy if you two made dinner together
  * _~~there’s avocados~~_
  * she almost goes through he roof when you get her something 
  * shes!just!so!happy!
  * get ready for another round of kisses



**Kiibo:**

  * KIIBO HAS READ ALL ABOUT HIS AND HAS WATCHED LOTS OF ROMANCE MOVIES AND THEREFORE HE IS CONFIDENT TO TAKE YOU OUT AND HAVE A GOOD TIME  ~~unlike before~~
  * he’s shows up to escort you two, dressed as well as a robot can be 
  * he’s constantly blushing the same color so when you gently take his hand your afraid that he’s going to overheat 
  * the date goes well! And the food is really good!
  * so you two return home..
  * he tells you to go look in your bedroom
  * ………
  * kiibo whAT
  * THERE’S HONESTLY NO ROOM, JUST PRESENTS
  * HOW DID YOU GET THESE IN HERE WHAT 
  * he explains that he couldn’t decide what gift to get…
  * so he got them all
  * good luck eating all that, s/o



**Tenko:**

  * what of course Tenko has a plan, she’s a responsible woman who knows how to treat her s/o right 
  * internally, shes p a n i c k i n g
  * what if you don’t like her gift? what if you hate her afterwards?
  * she so scared that she wakes up early because of nerves
  * she’s pacing the kitchen floor by the time you come down 
  * “Tenko, its 4 in the morn-”
  * “AHH! H-HI THERE S/O I KNEW YOU WERE THERE DON’T WORRY I HAVE A SPECIAL GIFT FOR YOU AND I WOULD LIKE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU COULD TAKE IT BUT ITS OK IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT TENKO IS OK WITH THAT-”
  *   poor girl
  * she finally gives you the present, a cute little charm with a tiny bell on it
  * she’s stuttering about how it will match the one she has so you and her could be a matching couple 
  * but onLY IF YOUR OK WITH IT< ITS FINE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO
  * you tell her its perfect
  * she blushes and says her thanks, placing  kiss on your lips



**Rantaro:**

  * he’s been disappearing the past week for a couple of hours
  * you don’t really confront it because honestly your intrested on what he’s going to do.
  * so finally valentines day is here…
  * Amami doesn’t mention anything all day, he gives you a present but thats at
  * and then you two head out for dinner.
  * And then you get a look at the place
  * lanterns, fine table cloths, waiters and people ready at your every comand
  * its like you two are royalty 
  * the food is divine and there’s live music and everything is in a deep red color which just makes you fall deeper and deeper in love withe the boy
  * whe you two are alone, he cradles your face and slowly kisses you, wraping his hands in your hair, by your waist, pressing closer and closer to you
  * ~~its up to you what happens next **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**~~
  * happy valentines day s/o ;)



**Tojo:**

  * you decide to do all the cleaning, and cooking for the day!
  * she gives you a kiss of thanks when returns home
  * you offer her a bath and she graciously accepts 
  * she tells you to join her, and who are you to deny her?
  * So your sitting naked with your lover also naked now
  * she’s 100% calm
  * internally she’s panicking
  * You wash eachother’s hair and wait until the water gets cold to get out
  *  you have her cosy pj’s laid out for her! new ones!
  * you serve dinner and force her to sit still because she  _will_  get up if you don’t keep your eye on her 
  * and then she brings up that she bought a pet…
  * she what
  * SHE WHAT
  * THE TOJO KIRUIMI HAS GOTTEN YOU A PET 
  * he did not 
  * oh my goD SHE DID YES SHE DID 
  * ITS A BUNNY AND IT LOOKS JUST LIKE HER
  * IT’S SO CUTE SHE EVEN BOUGHT IT A RIBBON 
  * lots of kisses for her! 
  * she explains that while they do shead, at least it can be kept in a certin area
  * and its like you two are parents now!
  *  you thank her sosoosos much 
  * happy valentines day!



**Ouma:**

  * oh no
  * oh no no no
  * don’t get me started 
  * he’ll pretend he doesn’t know what day it is, the majority of the day is him complaining on why theres more couples outside than usual
  * your about to think that he forgot about it completely when he takes you out 
  * your blindfolded, and are just relying on him to guide you
  * ~~you get there in one piece thankfully~~
  * you and him are watching a movie, in his.. private? living room?
  * he’s got everything you could possibly need, chips, cookies etc.
  * so when the movie ends, its dead silent 
  * and then he slithers behind you, whispering in your ear
  * you two have been together for some time now…
  * so now might be a nice chance to start…. doing it
  * he of course is stuttering slightly and is clutching onto to tightly 
  * so… when you say yes….
  * he laughs, and carries into the other room 
  * ~~no one is going to bed early tonight~~



**Shirogane:**

  * she makes special clothes for you two! its a special day !
  * sweet walks in the park, and nice dinners at the local resturant, you two make the very best of the day 
  * you and her go shopping and critique a movie, and go feed birds
  * all in one day!
  * so when you get home your wiped
  * the bed is oh-so soft and fuzzy
  * your about to drift off to sleep when you hear her clear her throat 
  * you give a tired glance in her direction and  **bolt**  right up 
  * shes in  _loungerie_
  * _she made it herself_
  * you’re babbling and she’s blushing from head to toe
  * and now you can see very curve of her body, every hair that stands on end
  * and hell if she doesn’t look stunning 
  * she explains that she doesn’t intend to do anything explicit… she just wanted to surprise you
  * well you’re definitely surprised 
  * you sleep close to her, for warmth as exhaustion takes over 
  * happy valentines!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	3. V3 cast as traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no hope, its all hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 12th, 2017

**Kaede** :

  * she’s the what?
  * the traitor?
  * no… how 
  * how is it that the girl standing in front of you betrayed  _each and every one of you_
  * Angie, Himiko, Ouma, even  _Saihara_
  * everyone 
  * _she helped everyone of them die_
  * all this time she was telling everyone to not give up.. and now this?
  * she’s been found out…now what’s going to happen to the remaining students?
  * the remaining students just stand there, in horror 
  * and the bright look in Kaede’s eyes are gone, every hint her previous self gone as she talks about how  _naive_  everyone was
  * “Too bad, this is the ending Shuichi died for.”
  * your numb, monokuma is laughing-he’s  _won_  and he knows it 
  * then a piano starts to play- but it’s different. Its as if the entire piano is set to a minor scale, making everything sound dark
  * its a mix of flats and sharps you hear at the end, and then your world goes dark



**Saihara:**

  * he’s smiling 
  * smiling as he betrays everyone 
  * smiling as he kills Amami 
  * smiling when everyone find out how he really is 
  * he’s disappointed of course, but he’s glad he could pull of a trick of that caliber!
  * and your left screaming 
  * he promised 
  * he promised
  * _he promised_
  * he promised that he’d protect everyone, he promised Kaede that she wouldn’t have died in vain
  * he promised 
  * and he lied 
  * you ask him why.why.why.why.why.why
  * and he gives you a look of pain
  * “I just wanted to feel alive.”
  * and monokuma is beginning the execution.
  * he’s not the same detective that you met in the gym.
  * he’s not the Saihara you knew
  * he takes his hat off, and looks at you.
  *  he’s smiling 
  * and then its over 



**Maki:**

  * her hair is flowing in the night sky as you find out.
  * and she frowns
  * how very,very bad of you to figure it out 
  * who tipped Angie off
  * who knew about Korekiyo’s past
  * she was a caregiver
  * loved by kids
  * not very sociable 
  * and has a bad personality 
  * she’s sighing as she knows what needs to be done 
  * dispose
  * she can’t be found out
  * she needs to stay alive 
  * “You’re a pain, y/n. I knew you were going to be a hassle eventually.”
  * And she hits you and you go down
  * you realize that you passed out when you wake up
  * but something’s different 
  * your tied up
  * and she’s the only one here
  * she brings you food. And even reads to you.
  * She keeps you safe.
  * She trains you until you follow her every command.
  * even if that means dying 
  * she lets you see other people now, a smile on your face as you cant feel anything
  * looks like Maki has a trump card up her sleeve 



**Kaito:**

  * He’s the fourth murderer  
  * he didn’t plan on being the traitor, of course but he had no choice 
  * he was blackmailed
  * that’s why he had to tell Mokokuma about the plan
  * Mokokuma would have killed the person he loved
  * He couldn’t let that happen 
  * he had to 
  * Everyone is voting for him, what do you do?
  * you suddenly realize why the trial-room is this big
  * why the murder was the only one that knocked the victim out before hand 
  * You can’t look at him when everyone votes correctly 
  * But he’s desperate to look at you
  * you can tell he’s trying so hard to get your attention
  * but you know what?
  * you’re not about to give it to him.
  * so when he finally speeds over to you as monokuma calls time up, you brush him off
  * “Get away.”
  * and he’s so hurt 
  * his eyes are as deep as the night sky, every twinkle of stars gone
  * finally with choking breaths he manages:
  * “I just wanted to protect you.”
  * You keep your composure until you get back to your room
  * then you break down
  * because he knew someone had to die, and he chose himself over you.
  * and you couldn’t even comfort him in his last moments. 
  * It hurts you sosososo much
  * almost enough to die
  * But also enough to get revenge



Iruma:

  * It makes sense, she’s the ultimate inventor 
  * She’s the only one who could have upgraded those machines monokuma controls 
  * she’s the only one who could have helped plan the new motive 
  * she’s shaking on her podium when you finally figure it out
  * but you cant do anything about it? can you?
  * she isn’t the killer and no one can trust her now 
  * so what’s the point ?
  * she says she did it because she just wanted to get out of here alive.
  * she didn’t like anyone here at all. She just wanted herself to live.
  * and now your whole world is shimmering 
  * and you realize you’re crying 
  * what was it then? your yelling now. 
  * why did she spend time with you then? When she hated everyone in the first place?
  * she tries to defend herself, saying she doesn’t hate you guys…
  * “But you’d let us die to save your fucking life.”
  * your voice is full of malice 
  * She Told you that she enjoyed being with you
  * how could have been so  _stupid?_
  * And then Monokuma steps in.
  * What good is a spy that’s been found out?
  * and then she realizes whats going to happen 
  * she’s going to die anyways.
  * and shes crying and pleading for someone so save her.
  * no one will
  * you watch as the light drain out of her eyes, just like she watched the light from Angie’s eyes fade.
  * and your glad she got what was coming for her. 
  * but now there’s an even bigger question 
  * Who killed Iruma Mui?



**Kiibo:**

  * The first thing monokuma does when you find out is to laugh
  * Kiibo-Hope,Huh. How ironic 
  * he forced Kiibo to kill
  * he forced Kiibo to gather information 
  * and now he’s forcing Kiibo to kill the remaining students, in front of their eyes
  * Kiibo’s ares are glowing a deadly red color as he blows up Katio 
  * No emotion 
  * and then he takes down Shirogane with a blade 
  * You want to run, but you can’t
  * no one can defeat an AI
  * you cant move. its impossible 
  * your trying to remember the shy robot you met the first day
  * and now he’s choking Tenko
  * The doors are locked, everyone is trapped in this arena 
  * Gonta throws Kiibo to the other side of the room
  * there’s the crunching of rocks and metal before Kiibo gets up again
  * and he cuts Gonta, blood spraying like snow
  * and now he’s coming after you
  * and you  _just.cant.move._
  * Kiibo lifts the blade for the final strike 
  * but you don’t feel anything.
  * reason being Ouma took the blade for you.
  * _Ouma_. Of all people.
  * He’s been impaled through the stomach. 
  * You can see the fear in his eyes as coughs blood, some of it dribbling down his chin 
  * He falls. 
  * You’re the last one alive, covered in blood and forced to look into the killer’s eyes.
  * Ouma saved you. But that only extended your lifetime by seconds 
  * You don’t have the energy to cry.
  * Kiibo brings the blade up, covered in different layers of blood.
  * “Any last words.”
  * he states it in a monotone voice.
  * You don’t really have your thoughts straight enough, so you just tell him what you’ve wanted to tell him. 
  * “I still believe you can be human.”
  * He actually falters
  * and then your world goes red.
  * but you wouldn’t doubt it that Monokuma will be able to control Kiibo for the next killing game 



**Himiko:**

  * She did it for you
  * You were always the one to find food when you two were hungry 
  * You and her were the only family to each-other
  * You made sure she got enough to eat
  * Even if that meant giving all your food to her
  * You were both together ever since both of you were abandoned 
  * and you survived 
  * and now you, the SHSL scavenger, has to watch as your sister is found out to be the traitor
  * Now people are saying that you could possibly be the traitor 
  * “NO!STOP! I’m the one who’s the traitor here! Leave y/n out of it!”
  * some people still look skeptical but they watch as you approach Himiko
  * “why?”
  * “I had to pay you back for all those days where you made sure I was safe, even if that meant putting your life at risk.”
  * Tears started to well up in her eyes
  * “ I didn’t want to do it. But it was either me or you. I needed to, i’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”
  * and then your crying, and crying and crying.
  * she’s not your real sister but hell, she’s the been more of a family then your real family ever was.
  * and you don’t want her to leave you. nonononono.
  * who’s going to keep you company on cold nights when the only thing you can think of is how cold and hungry you are?
  * who’s going to preform magic tricks to help earn money?
  * the only member of your family is going to die. Your terrified 
  * You cant let go of her, if you do then it’ll be the last time you ever see her.
  * Your yelling at Mokokuma to please,please please please please please don’t kill her.  _Anyone but her._
  * But she knows that she has to go.
  * It takes both Tenko and Gonta to pry you away.
  * Himiko gives you one last look as monokuma is yelling that its punishment time 
  * She places her your hands, giving a weak smile.
  * Your being pulled away, your throat is raw but you couldn’t care less.
  * She’s just about to be dragged off when her face contorts and tears fall 
  * “No…I don’t want to die.”
  * And that’s the final strike for you.
  * everything goes dark
  * you don’t come out of your room for days, Tojo brings you food and water but your not hungry 
  * It takes you weeks to realize she would want you to get out here.
  * Make the mastermind suffer.
  * so you finally go out.
  * You can deal with the grief for now.
  * Until you can get out of this game.



**Korekiyo:**

  * he’s bored by the time you find out
  * I mean come on, it took you _that_  long to put the pieces together 
  * everyone is yelling at him that they won’t trust him anymore,that he’s going to be suspected of every single murder now.
  * “Really, when did I ever said that I cared.”
  * He tells a story
  * A story about how he was always a pawn
  * how he worked for his mother, obeyed every command 
  * he sharpened his talents. He obeys his owner 
  * He was bought, and was put into this killing game to make notes for his master.
  * He doesn’t care if he dies or lives, he’s even working with the mastermind.
  * he confesses all of this at once, leaving everyone speechless 
  * the only truth he ever told was that he loved humans 
  * He’s been intrigued since day 1
  * And that’s why he’s in here
  * To study their behavior 
  * To know them better than they would know themselves
  * And if people die, the better.
  * Because it shows humans their true personality  
  * His eyes cloud over as he talks about his master, he won’t ever ever ever ever eeeeverrr betray them.
  * And that’s why the mastermind is letting him say this, because they  _know_ he wont say anything, even if they torture him.
  * ‘Ahhh, but alas, it seams as if my master doesn’t even remember me. You see, they also decided to join this game, how wonderful of them.”
  * And the room drops a few degrees.
  * because now even monokuma is confirming it, one of these people alive is the mastermind.
  * …….
  * and you wonder…..
  * just mayyyyyyybe….
  * that your part of something that you can’t remember…..



**Angie:**

  * nihahah!
  * your right! Its! Angie!
  * she jumps up in down in various poses as she is convicted of being the traitor. 
  * Angie?
  * How is she, the most energetic person in this entire game… the traitor?
  * She’s laughing, as if someone said something funny
  * “ Angie told allllllll of your secrets!”
  * but..why?
  * what would she get out of betraying everyone?
  * “you are are so silly!Angie didn’t betray you!”
  * she sold everyone out she told the mastermind everything that they were planing. She sabotaged the escape plan.
  * “You DIRTY LITTLE SON OF A-”
  * **thwack**
  * and Kaito is down  
  * “neh heh heh! Don’t get too close Momota-kun~”
  * She didn’t kill him, of course. But he’s injured.
  * “Hey… Angie-san… what do you get out of going this?”
  * and now she tilts her head like you’ve just asked her why humans need air 
  * “Isn’t it obvious? God has made it this way!”
  * God?
  * “It’s God’s will for Angie to be the traitor! So Angie trusts in God!”
  * everyone is shoring her glares, because really?’ she’s going to use that excuse?
  * you might as well ask…
  * “ Hey Angie, what is God’s will for us?”
  * She gives you a darkened smile.
  * _“God can’t hear you.”_
  * And she leaves the courtroom.



**Gonta:**

  * h…how? How could someone like him be the traitor?
  * In fact, he doesn’t know it himself
  * what! He…… he….betrayed everyone…
  * Oh no..oh no oh no oh no…..
  * Because he didn’t mean to
  * he didn’t know that saying that would help Monokuma… he really didn’t 
  * And then he’s crying because he never  _ever_  meant to hurt anyone.
  * and just because he accidentally told monokuma about the hidden hallway..
  * now all the information about the outside is gone
  * everything that would tell them how to get out is gone 
  * and of course, people are angry
  * they yell at how he messed up
  * how he’s useless 
  * how no one’s going to trust him now 
  * and it makes your angry 
  * everyone is yelling and Gonta is crying and shaking 
  * and its when someone calls him dumb, you snap
  * “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”
  * well that got everyone’s attention. 
  * “I DON’T SEE ANY OF YOU BRINGING UP THE FACT THAT ALL OF YOU WERE TOO PANSY TO KEEP STALLING FOR TIME. OR MAYBE THE FACT THAT GONTA WAS TERRIFIED TO TALK TO MONOKUMA. OR THE FACT THAT HE MANAGED TO KEEP TALKING FOR A FULL 20 MINUTES.”
  * your breath is coming in raged inhalations
  * “AND THE FACT IS THAT  YOU CAN’T JUST BLAME HIM. EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WERE TOO GREEDY TO WAIT YOUR TURN TO GO ONE BY ONE IN THAT HALL. YOU JUST ALL WANTED TO GET OUT OF HERE.”
  * your dragging Gonta away now, away from these sick people 
  * “If you need us, then too bad, we’re not giving anyone help now.”
  * There were people that didn’t blame Gonta of course, but they still didn’t stand up for him did they?
  * he thanks you as you get him something to drink and some tissues.
  * everyone eventually apologies, Gonta 100% forgives them 
  * you, on the other hand are a different story 
  * looks like everyone is back at square one.



**Tenko:**

  * she’s the traitor 
  * the reality of the situation finally gets to you when you see her dead body
  * she just wanted to protect her family 
  * Monokuma had forced her to be the traitor
  *  her akido master, her parents her family.
  * They were all being tortured 
  * she heard them scream 
  * she had to 
  * _she had to_
  * she had invited you over to talk the night before her death 
  * she asks what you think of her
  * “Tenko, it’s OK… I don’t blame you. I know that you had no choice.”
  * she’s crying 
  * thank you, she’s saying.
  * Thank you thank you thank you 
  * she’s so happy.
  * your don’t hate her.  _you don’t hate her_
  * you take her hands and tell her that you’ll always be here for her 
  * and then she tells you that she likes you
  * she’s grown to like the things you do, the way your hair is, the way you smile 
  * she likes you
  * but then she tells you that she needs to go… that she can’t be with her for much longer
  * You tell her to please, please please  _please_ be safe.
  * and she takes her choker off.
  * she hands it to you, saying that you can give it back to her in the morning, and that she’ll make sure that she can see it  ~~you~~  again
  * you tell her that you want o be with her, you want to take her out for coffee once you get out of here
  * and then she asks to kiss you.
  * its soft and is too short, and when she pulls away she’s trying to be cheerful
  * that was just a goodnight kiss, she says, there’ll be more to come.
  * and then she waves you goodbye 
  * the next time you see her is the next morning, dead
  * and she lied 
  * you plant a goodbye kiss on her cheek before you leave for the trial, when no one is looking
  * and now your hanging onto the ribbon with the bell as tightly as you can 
  * she lied
  * with trembling hands, you put it around your neck and fasten it on
  * and the trial begins 



**Hoshi:**  

  * He warned you.
  * he warned each and every one of you to not get close to him
  * yet you still did 
  * how does it feel? To have hoped so hard only to fall into despair ?
  * Well, you can’t say he didn’t warn you
  * he’s done bad things in the past, why would he stop now ?
  * and now your crying 
  * because you should have known better 
  * everyone else did, so why didn’t you?
  * he asks you this as your sobbing 
  * “B-because I believe in everyone! that includes you!”
  * Believe?
  * that’s stupid 
  * “I Know that even the worst of people can change so that’s why-”
  * “Shut up!”
  * your’re punched in the face and go down
  * you feel a searing pain on your head, hot liquid trickles down your face
  * he just wants you to shut up.
  * you should be hating him, contorting beneath the despair 
  * but you’re not
  * because you have hope 
  * you tell him that he can change, you get punched again
  * and again
  * and  _again_
  * he does it over and over
  * wanting you to hate him
  * wanting you to say mercy, just once 
  * but you refuse 
  * finally, your not moving
  * he’s done it 
  * he thinks
  * and then you move 
  * and now he’s crying 
  * because why
  * _why wont you let him win?_
  * and you refuse to fight back
  * and he can’t take it 
  * he runs away, like a coward 
  * he’s found the next day, hanging from the ceiling 



**Toujo:**

  * the first thing she does is apologize. 
  * apologize fore all that she’s done
  * she just needed to save herself 
  * she needed to return to the place where she has worked hard for everything 
  * she needed to do whatever it took to not get killed 
  * w h a t e v e r i t t o o k 
  * she’s sad yes, because she knows what failure means 
  * and she has failed
  * and she’s addressing everyone, and she’s not looking in your eye 
  * she’s not the type of person to loose 
  * so she must do everything she can to not loose 
  * she needs to do this, she says 
  * she’s sorry
  * and she runs away
  * your following her before you even know whats going on
  * and now you’ve lost her 
  * no,please no.
  * You run around, looking in the library, the kitchen, the dormitories. 
  * you can’t find her
  * finally, Shirogane tells you to take a break
  * you tell her to fuck off
  * more searching, more searching 
  * and finally you find her
  * she’s ditched the maid outfit 
  * it looks as if she;s been waiting for you
  * “I hope you didn’t have to come.”
  * and you can’t hold it in any longer 
  * you tell her she doesn’t need to do this, she can survive with everyone 
  * she tells you that it’s impossible, that Monokuma doesn’t like useless pawns 
  * it’s kill or be killed for her 
  * you won’t let her leave
  * so you call monokuma, after a while you two work out a deal
  * Toujo lives if you become the traitor 
  * you tell her that she doesn’t need to kill, your going to get her out alive
  * and maybe it’s because of the time you two have spent together, but she trusts you. 
  * she won’t tell anyone about the new predicament 
  * so you two make up a lie
  * about how she was being controlled
  * she has to act completely different now, but only around everyone else
  * they believe you
  * you keep her by your side 24/7
  * your going to make sure she lives. no matter what 
  * even if you have to taint your soul



**Amami:**

  * “It was a bit obvious, wasn’t it?”
  * He was the SHSL ??? After all
  * he was very much suspicious from the start 
  * and yet, everyone trusted him with open eyes
  * they even saw how his demeanor would change, how he somehow knew that it wouldn’t be as easy to leave the school
  * and now he’s the one left standing 
  * you yell why
  * he investigated with you
  * you two ate meals together 
  * you had eachother’s backs for the trials 
  * and he’s the traitor?
  * he… he helped kill everyone?
  * you just don’t want to believe it.
  * he tells the remaining students that they’re all going to die
  * that his ruler will kill them all
  * people ask him if this ‘ruler’ is Ouma..
  * he laughs 
  * “ As if someone of that level could ever compare to my ruler!”
  * He goes on, about how his ruler takes care of all his subjects who do as they are told
  * they are loved, they get food and drink
  * he tells them that he was offered the chance to help his ruler with one of their  _blissful killing games._
  * and of course he just couldn’t say no.
  * he belongs to his ruler, that’s why he is here in the first place
  * he looks directly at you 
  * “ Now don’t worry, I don’t intend on killing anyone myself…I just might…  _help_  a little bit.”
  * he’s smiling the same carefree smile 
  * and then you notice that he’s wearing a mask
  * and the room is starting to get warmer 
  * now your friends are collapsing 
  *  and it hurts to breath 
  * and your eyes are on fire
  * now someone is dragging you 
  * ………………………
  * you wake up in a white room
  * you cant move
  * And then a girl is above you
  * she introduces herself as…. mu…kro?
  * you can’t really tell, your hearing isn’t really that good
  * she tells you that you won.
  * the game ends when 2 people are left standing
  * you just happened to get lucky and not die until last 
  * Your going be  _soo_  happy
  * it’ll be you and Amami, the great leader has ordered that you two carry on another killing game in another country
  * you two will be lovers
  * partners in crime 
  * And you want to object, 
  * Maki, Kiibo… everyone 
  * they’re nobody anymore
  * you don’t have a choice
  * You either die a hero, or live to see yourself be the villain 
  * and you were forced to live.



**Shirogane:**

  * She denies it, of course
  *  it takes multiple pieces of hard evidence in order to make her confess 
  * and boy is it ever hard
  * your yelling at her, noticing the holes in her facts adn pointing out when she slips up
  * it takes both you and Saihara most of the afternoon in the trial room to get a conviction
  * she’s starting to sweat, and her hair is gradualy getting messier and messier 
  * and she starts pulling at it when you call her out on another thing
  * it hurts you, to see the person you thought you knew act like this 
  * but you keep going on
  * pressing further and further 
  * come on, come on
  * just one more thing 
  * _one more_ and you could crack this entire case 
  * “kaede didn’t see the cloth becasue the body was covering it!”
  * oh no
  * it’s over 
  * “Shirogane… how did you know that the body was moved?”
  * “Isn’t that obvious, the killer stabbed the victim in the back, they would have either fell forward or landed on their side.”
  * “No. That’s wrong, you can clearly see that there was a hole for the knife to go into, the killer simply had to knock the victim down!”
  * and then it hits her 
  * _shit_
  * _she shouldn’t have said that_
  * and now she’s cornered
  * she snaps in the blink of an eye
  * her eyes glassy, reflecting a sea-blue spirals in her eyes
  * “I’ve been found out.”
  * She’s not talking to anyone, she’s just stating it for herself 
  * she doesn’t say much after that, and the voting goes smoothly
  * but now you realize the reality of what’s going to happen 
  * Shirogane, knocked students out and took them to the mastermind 
  * she was given protection
  * a fair trade 
  * but one of her plans went wrong
  * she did’t even realize what had happened until she had killed them
  * you sadly don’t feel bad
  * your sad that your friend is about to die, it hurts you so much
  * but she tortured you
  * for hours and hours and hours
  * you watch as the guillotine comes down on her head. 
  * and then you start to cry.



**Ouma:**

  * the SHSL supreme ruler, is a sidekick.
  * the though by itself is enough to make you laugh
  * combined with the fact that he is working with the mastermind of the killing game that you’re in, it’s less comforting 
  * people had suspected him of being the mastermind, many many people 
  * and he turns out to just be a traitor 
  * but then as more people died, and everyone grew closer and closer to confronting the mastermind, Ouma began to act strangely 
  * he would have dark circles under his eyes when you saw him
  * he rarely showed up for the morning meet up in the cafeteria
  * he looked more panicked 
  * and then it was the final trial  
  * it’s just you, Saihara and kiibo that are still alive when you find out 
  * and instead of laughing in your faces, he starts  _crying_
  * the room is dead silent 
  * you can’t think straight, the idea alone of Ouma breaking down is enough for tears to start rolling down your face 
  * your gripping the poduim for dear life as saihara says the mastermind’s name in a shaky breath 
  *  it’s Kaede
  * saihara is devastated, of course
  * and as she pops up in a dramatic entrance and begins ranting on about something to do with hope,Ouma is still sniffling 
  * you can tell by the way he’s shaking that he’s trying his hardest to keep composed 
  * “OI, Shut up will you!”
  * as Kaede’s voice echos throughout the room, Ouma gives a small wimpier and shuts up
  * and hell, now you’re  _angry_
  * _because how dare she_
  * you’ve been the one to protect him from the other accusing students, you always held onto that hope that he was a good person all along 
  * and she killed them all
  * amami, Tenko, Angie, Maki, Kaito, Tsumigi and everyone else 
  * they’re dead because of her 
  * and now your tears are gone
  * you’re filled to the brim with rage 
  * and you ask her why? Why would you do this?
  * she tells it all,she did it because she likes too
  * and Ouma?
  * he’s her slave
  * Ouma goes rigid at her words, you can see he’s scared 
  * you don’t want to believe it, but Kaede has evidence
  * and then she talks about her talent 
  * she’s not really the SHSL pianist
  * she’s got Ouma’s talent, she just let him ‘borrow’ it 
  *  Ouma is the SHSL slave
  * no no no no no
  * you don’t want to even think about that 
  * “Ouma, take off your scarf.”
  * he has to, he has no choice
  * and sure enough, there’s a collar there.
  * it’s not one of those old fashion ones, it resembles a shock collar
  * there’s red welts and purple bruises where it’s been pulled at
  * you want o cry out as Ouma begins to shake, because you just wanted to protect everyone, and you failed
  * Saihara and Kiibo have to both work against the mastermind, but you know it’s pointless
  * you are all found guilty for a non-existent murder 
  * Ouma saying sorry over and over and over
  * but what’s the point
  * this game was meant to kill everyone 
  * you’re sitting under a crusher when Ouma locks eyes with you
  * eyes full of fear and pain and the wright of the world in those deep orbs
  * “I tried.”
  * the press comes down in a quick motion
  * and you don’t realize anything 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @V3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	4. V3 girls kissing their s/o for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .,,,,,lesbab,,,,,gorl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 13th, 2017

**Kaede:**

  * you two had just gone out on a date
  * the stars had come out and the air was slightly cool
  * your about to say goodbye to her when she blurts it out
  * “Can I kiss you?”
  * you didn’t expect her to be straightforward but there she goes 
  * you say yes, and she nods 
  * she takes a deep breath, as if willing herself to do it, then your lips are met with her’s
  * the kiss is short and slightly messy, but that’s fine 
  * she blushes afterwards, and wishes you a goodnight as she heads home, smiling



**Maki:**

  * she was tired,so she decided tor relax 
  * you noticed her reading, curled up on the corner of the sofa 
  * and she looked so _cute_
  * she looked so calm and happy
  * so you sorta just kissed her sub-consciously
  * it takes her a second to realize what happened
  * and then you’re frantically apologizing 
  * you should have asked her first!
  * you’re very very sorry!
  * she just brushes it off, saying it’s fine 
  * she does admit it was nice, but next time she would like some warning 



**Iruma:**

  * you invited her over to spend some time together 
  * she got bored of just watching t.v so she yelled something about looking for inspiration before walking out of the living room 
  * she comes back 20 minutes later with a couple of kitchen appliances and begins to tinker with them 
  * you notice she’s dropping her tools and seems more impatient then usual 
  * you realize that something’s wrong when she begins to drum her hand on the table, parts of the eggbeater forgotten
  * so you ask her what’s wrong,she says she’s bored 
  * so you turn the t.v off and ask her what she wants to do
  * she grins, and joins you onto the couch
  * she’s grabs your shoulders, before placing her lips on yours
  * you give a slight squeak but slowly relax after a bit
  * she speeds things up and before you know it she’s using her tongue
  * she pulls away after noticing you’re out of breath
  * she thanks you for entertaining her,and snuggles close to you for the rest of the day
  * what a first kiss



**Himiko:**

  * she’s been trying to figure the puzzle out for the past…hour? or 2.
  * she’s getting really annoyed, you can tell from the constant taping of her foot 
  * finally, she gives up and puts the puzzle away (In a very agitated way)
  * she flops down beside you, and nuzzles her face in your chest 
  * you ask her if she wants a kiss to make her feel better 
  * she nods her head(which moves your shirt up and down)
  * you’re about to give her a kiss on her head when she suddenly brings her hand up, her lips meet your’s before you realize what’s happening 
  * she pulls away pretty quickly, leaving you blushing and confused 
  * “Thanks.”
  * she lays back in your arms, telling you to stay
  * she doesn’t make a big deal out of it 
  * but she’s very happy 



**Angie:**

  * it was her birthday, you decided to paint a picture for her 
  * you and her had spent the day drawing, playing games together and dancing
  * whatever she wanted, you were more than happy to give it to her 
  * so after you two had cake (with avocados) you were getting anxious about the gift
  * what if she doesn’t likes it? What if she says she can do better?
  * but when she’s looking at you, patiently waiting for her present, you have to go through with it 
  * you told her to closer her eyes and to led her to where you had kept the painting 
  * when she opens her eyes, her eyes immediately widen 
  * and then she’s screaming, and rushes into you
  * she presses her lips roughly against you, earning a yelp from you
  * you fall down from the sudden force, the two of you topple down
  * shes!so!happy!
  * HAPPY ! HAPPY! HAPPY !
  * she gives you many many kisses before she finally tells you how much she loves it 
  * you tell her that your happy she likes it, and she kisses you again 



**Tenko:**

  * you two were trying to cook
  * needless to say, it didn’t turn out very well
  * the oven was smoking, the fire alarm was going off and there was flour and broken eggs scattered across the counter 
  * you two were trying to keep anything under control, rushing from place to place
  * you turn too quickly and rush forward without looking, and you’re met with Tenko’s lips
  * you both scream and jump back
  * you want to run away but the cake is burning to you busy yourself with that
  * one you two finally get everything under control, you realize what happened
  * you apologize, and she insists that it was her fault not yours!
  * she suggests that maybe… you could do a re-do?
  * you nod, and it takes you two a bit to figure it out, but then it feels so good, you want  _more_
  * you bring your hand to tangle in her locks, bringing her head closer and closer to deepen the kiss
  * she doesn’t really know what to do and neither do you, but all you know is that her mouth is so nice when it’s pressed against yours
  * when you pull away, your both flushed 
  * happy end?



**Toujo:**

  * Your thinking about her
  * you think about how her hair swooshes when she turns, how her neck is exposed when her back faces you
  * and you really, really want to kiss her
  * so you accidentally spill some juice on the bed, and call her up to ask her what to do
  * she comes over, and walks you through the process while she works 
  * the sheets are in the washer and you make her coffee
  * she thanks you, and sips it politely 
  * you clear your throat, and you two talk about various things until she leaves
  * as she goes to say goodbye, you ask her if she can show her your thanks 
  * she nods, a looks of curiosity in her face 
  * you press you mouth into her’s
  * she does tense but she relaxes a beat later 
  * you pull away, and she wishes you a good night, and thanks
  * when she’s alone she blushes like  _hell_
  * Her heart is beating out of her chest and she’s sweating slightly 
  * she makes sure to pay back the favor later on



**Shirogane:**

  * she invited you over , saying she had something to show you
  * you ring the door, and she tells you that the door’s open
  * you walk in, but you don’t see her, so you look around
  * you finally find her in her bedroom 
  * and it takes all of your self-control not to laugh
  * she’s got a half-finished dress on a mannequin, string between her lips, needle in hand 
  * she’s on the edge of a chair, balanced perfectly around the structure 
  * she notices you, and she hops down
  * she’s going on about how she was just putting the finishing touches on it
  * and then your laughing 
  * she asks you what’s wrong, and you silencer her with a kiss
  * she yelps, and when you pull away she’s confused and blushing
  * “ You’re so cute you know.”
  * her face goes beat red, and the resat of the day is of her spent blushing every time she looks at you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @V3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	5. Kiibo with an AI s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop connor

**Kiibo x AI s/o:**

  * when Kiibo first met you, he was actually very nervous 
  * He’s very happy to meet someone who can understand him!
  * he started to grow feelings for you after just a few days of talking to you
  * He doesn’t have the courage to ask you out for a couple  ~~a lot~~ of months 
  * He’s stuttering, and you’re afraid that he’s suffering from a virus at first 
  * “S/o, w-would you like to go for a walk with me?”
  * You agree,your facial plates turning red 
  *  he sighs, and tells you that he needs to cool down his servers for a bit
  * you two end up officially dating after a few more ‘walks’
  * and you sorta just bring it up 
  * “So…does this mean we’re dating now?”
  * cue Kiibo getting red
  * “Y-yes, logically I suppose so…th-that is if you want too!”
  * not it’s your turn to feel your systems heat up
  * you and Kiibo tend to not go to  crowded public places, like coffee shops or library’s 
  * you two find comfort in begin with each-other, alone, away from eyes of real people 
  * And it makes both you and Him feel a little more like a real human



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @V3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	6. Yandere v3 boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 16th, 2017

**Saihara:**

  * he cared about you
  * he cared about you so much
  * you were the only bright thing in his life 
  * but there were people who took that away…
  * everyone who takes your light away from him
  * nonononnoonnono
  * he doesn’t want you to have to worry
  *  you notice how clingy he’s becoming
  * not letting you out of his sight, telling you to always stay with him
  * he finally decides to do something about them….
  * you walk in to see him killing your friends 
  * Kaede is dead, and so is Kiibo, Amami… and there’s so much blood
  * it’s making your head spin and you’re dizzy with the stench 
  * and then he notices you
  * he’s got blood on his face, his hat thrown away
  * he drops the knife, his eyes going bright with lust 
  * and he gets closer..and closer…and closer 
  * his eyes are different, as if someone mixed black paint with his beautiful golden eyes
  * “Hey….s/o…no need to be afraid” 
  * you tell him to get away, he smiles 
  * “It’s just me.”
  * :    D



**Kiibo:**

  * what the fuck are you seeing
  * why is Kaito dead in front of you
  * and it’s not just Kaito, all of the guys are laying crammed in the locker
  * the locker is leaking blood and….other….substances
  * you see that someone’s neck is broken, spinal fluid oozing out onto the floor  
  * there’s the metallic stench in the air, you turn around to see Kiibo
  * “What…what did you do?”
  * he’s got dried blood all over him, he looks confused at your question
  * “ I won, against all the rivals. I knew that against a real person, you would always choose them over me…but now that they’re all gone, you can be mine!”
  * this isn’t how it’s supposed to be
  * isn’t he supposed to kill, isn’t it against his programming?
  * he’s walking towards you, he’s smiling
  * “You love me? Right?”
  * you can’t speak, you’re afraid of the friendly robot you thought you knew
  * you tell him that this isn’t how it works 
  *  he seems to think about this, finally he speaks 
  * “huh. It seems your right…..However, it is what it is….so, the path has been chosen.”
  * he hugs you, you can feel the blood from his metal body seem into your clothing 
  * he turns your head up to look at him 
  * “I love you.”
  * deep in his eyes, you see numbers running in the background
  * **ERROR CODE: 444 FAIL**



**Kaito:**

  * He forced you to watch
  * he forced you to watch as everyone you knew died in front of you
  * he’s smiling 
  * he’s gotten the blood of others mixing with his own 
  * and he smile’s as he finishes the job
  * “Did your enjoy that s/o?”
  * he looks so happy why
  * he caresses your face, eyes heavily clouded
  * he tells you that he won for you
  * you just need him now , everyone else wasn’t good for you
  * they don’t let you have any fun
  * and then his mouth is on yours, he’s overtaking your mouth
  * you can’t move, you’re tied up
  * “Fuck You’re so hot..”
  * you know where this is leading..
  * He leaves, taking you with him
  * he’s going to clean up 
  * then you two can begin 
  * he can’t wait to see you like  _that_



**Korekiyo:**

  * he knew from the second he saw you that you two were meant for each-other 
  * you two had started going out, and you really weren’t really into it though…
  * you were thinking about breaking up with him
  * and then one day you were knocked unconscious 
  * you woke up, and-
  * ……………………………
  *  h u h
  * what w h a t
  * what….were you……….doing?
  * o h h look..
  * Korekiyo is smiling at you
  * “You were just resting, princess.”  
Oh h h 
  * it all makes sense now 
  * the two of you drink tea, you live out fairy-tales 
  * and… the two of you have intercourse 
  * and you love him
  * but you see the way he gets when you try to leave your castle 
  * you don’t want to 
  * and it’s the way life is 
  * but why wouldn’t it be like that ?
  * why…wouldn’t…it….be
  * .   . ..  . 



**Gonta :**

  * you walk in to find all his bugs dead
  * it’s grotesque, puss sprayed everywhere, shells crushed, butterflies dissected 
  * you resist the urge to throw up, and run to find Gonta 
  * And he’s killing more bugs 
  * you ask him what he’s going 
  * he seems shocked, and then says that they’re sick, he needed to kill them 
  * o…k??
  * but why do it so brutally
  * then you notice he’s pulling the wings of a moth off
  * he finally stands up
  * he tells you that he does it for fun 
  * h-huh?
  * oh! but you still love him right ! (◡‿◡✿)
  * **R  i g h t   ?   (ʘ‿ʘ✿)**
  * you nod, in fear, he smiles satisfied and goes on
  * you want to get away…. so you decide to tell your friend
  * you two make up an idea to get you out
  * but then you return home, to get your things 
  * adn he’s looking at you
  * ‘You…. **told someone didn’t you?”  
**
  * he’s on you before you can scream
  * you feel something going down your throat 
  * too bad….
  * he loved you, so so so so so much
  * that’s why he told you in the first place 
  * he has to make sure you never tell anyone else… 
  * **e v e r**



**Hoshi:**

  * He loved you more than anyone else in this world 
  * so when he found out that people were being mean to you
  * ..heh
  * he set to work
  * you showed up to school the next day, and you find out that those students were killed…car accident 
  * your happier, they don’t bug you anymore 
  * but then…other girls begin to spread gossip about you…
  * you go home that night and cry to Hoshi
  * he tells you that you should stay home the next day….
  * he says that he’s going out to buy some groceries, and comes back a couple of hours later
  * you’re eating dinner that night when the new comes on… the school was on fire.
  * the doors were locked the windows were bolted
  * the entire school was in the gym for an assembly 
  * they all died 
  * the reporter goes onto interview the families of the victims as you stare
  * Hoshi says that they deserved it….
  * he knows you can’t ever know 
  * so he keeps it a secret
  * you never find out 



**Amami:**

  * you’re hanging out with an old friend at a cafe, the two of you are talking about various things
  * you look out the window, and…
  * is that Amami?
  * you blink again, and he’s gone..
  * probably just your imagination 
  * you two go shopping, and you think you see him standing behind the coat rackets
  * you decide to bring it up to him when you get home
  * he’s offended 
  * “You think I’ve been stalking you?!”
  * and now you’re at a loss for works 
  * because….you don’t think he’d lie to you
  *  “D-Does this mean you don’t love me?”
  * you tell him that’s not the case, and you have to give him lots of affection that night 
  * it’s a few weeks later that you find out that your friend is dead, the one who you went to the cafe with 
  * you’;re devastated, and Amami does feel bad
  * But then he’s saying things like ‘It’s fine, she never really talked to you anyway…” and “You’ll get over it.” 
  * you don’t like the way he’s acting,but you decide to leave it..
  * then you notice him watching you again, and you know someone has been on your phone, through your things 
  * and when you finally confront him, he’s playing it off cool
  * he tells you that he’d never do it, but your not convinced 
  * so he has no choice
  *  so he slowly walks towards you
  * you tell him to get away, he laughs 
  * and then he grabs you by the neck, drags you into he basement 
  * he tells you what a good girl you are as he puts a gag in your mouth 
  * your screaming is muffled, and he hits you, yelling at you to shut up
  * and then he kisses the injured part,
  * he feeds you, and gives you love 
  * he even lets you out onto the main floor!
  * if you’re a good girl
  * goodgirlgoodgirlgoodgirl
  * he doesn’t trust you to go out. so he just keeps you inside 
  * inside to where he can just have you for himself 



**Ouma:**

  * you notice how possessive he’s become 
  * he’ll cling to you constantly and cries when your away from him for a second 
  * you once told him to let you go, he got angry 
  * because he just doesn’t want to loose you
  * why can’t you understand that?
  * so you let him cling..for a while 
  * until it’s gotten to he point when he’s asking you to take showers together 
  * and you draw the line 
  * you tell him to just leave you alone. You can’t be for him 24/7
  * and he doesn’t want to
  * **“N O.”**
  * you ask him again, to please leave you alone, he needs to give you your space 
  * he doesn’t want to
  * you have no choice 
  * “If you don’t leave me, I’m going to call the police”
  * and he looks offended, bu then offended turns to annoyance and then rage 
  * “N o.”
  * That’s it, you don’t want to but you get up, and go to the phone 
  * he stops you
  * “You’re not calling the police.”
  * and now you’re starting to get scared, you tell him to _please_ , just let you leave 
  * he says no
  * You break away from his hold and slowly back away
  * he’s murmuring now, about how you can’t leave, how he can’t be alone 
  * you decide to run, attempt to make it to the door 
  * and he’s after you
  * he yanks your hair back, and then hits you
  * and it hurts 
  * your flailing to get away and screaming to get away
  * so he has to shut you up 
  * punches don’t work as effectively, so he grabs a knife 
  * and then he’s cutting you over and over and over 
  * and you realize your vocal cords are gone 
  * he hurts you until you can’t move 
  * and then he stabs your legs 
  * you’re screaming, but nothing is coming out 
  * You black out, and find yourself immobile, sitting chained to the ground, all our your injuries have been patched up
  * and then Ouma comes, a lost look in his eyes
  * “I really really didn’t want to do that s/o…. But you left me with no choice…”
  * He pulls you in his lap,you tense as you feel your legs hurt 
  * “Ahh? Well… If your legs are that hurt…”
  * He pulls his face closer to yours 
  * “I can’t fuck you yet…But soon..”
  * He’ll wait, until your legs scar over and you aren’t in pain
  * he’ll never let them heal fully, never make it so that you can walk
  * he likes you to be helpless as he takes you………………….
  * and that’s the way it will stay
  * **F o r e v e r**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	7. Toujou sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lives to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 15th 2017

  * You couldn’t believe what you saw
  * Toujo, the person who was you friend in this hellish place, was raising the knife, ready to strike at Shirogane 
  * You see her arms, raised above her head as Shirogane has her back turned 
  * and next thing you know your lunging at her
  * you end up wrapping yourself around her waist 
  * she yells, and the two of you fall
  * and now your begging her
  * please,  _ **please**_  don’t do it
  * she want to go home, that’s fine, everyone does
  * but please, you can’t kill someone, please please please please
  * your crying and shaking because she could hurt you now, Shirogane is standing agape, backing away slowly
  * You can’t look up, you just stay in her arms, holding, praying that she won’t do anything
  * and then you hear the cl;ater as the knife hits the floor 
  * and now you’re in tears, and she looks horrified
  * “I…I don’t know what I was doing….”
  * You help her get a drink of water, and then you walk her back to her room
  * Shirogane got the word around fast, everyone wants to hear you talk when you return to the dining hall
  * you don’t want to, so you tell them you want to be alone 
  * You bring her food later in the evening, you wake up to find that it hasn’t been touched 
  * She comes out of her room about a day later, she gets on her knees and begs Shirogane to forgive her
  * Shirogane does, but no one is convinced 
  * they stay away from Toujo after that 
  * you’re the only one who lets her be around you 
  * so then a week goes by… you’re walking through the school
  * you and Toujo had gone for a walk, looking at various plants at the greenroom, 
  * “Hey….s/o…thank you, for forgiving me like that… for stopping me….”
  * it’s quiet for a bit before she speaks again
  * “I won’t ever forget you…”
  * and she leaves
  * You want to go after her, but Kaede walks over and asks you to help her get Kiibo away from the vending machine (dammit Kiibo)
  * Once you’re finished, you’re sweaty and you have oil on you. So you got to the laundry room to wash your clothes 
  * and you see it
  * Shirogane’s body hanging from a close-wire, Toujo is slumped against the washer 
  * and you realize she’s dead
  * you scream
  * you scream as others drag you away
  * you’re numb, you want to move but you can’t even look at her body without screaming
  * and then it’s the trial
  * you don’t know anything, and don’t talk much
  * everyone figures out that it was Toujo 
  * they work out what happened:
  *  Shirogane had sent you a letter telling you room,, she would make it look like Toujo killed you, that was the plan, at least
  * But then Toujo took the note before it could get to you 
  * because she knew that this person was after you
  * “As it turned out, Shirogane wanted to kill y/n,make it look like Toujo did it.”
  * And when she saw Toujo, she attacked. She managed to cut her in the arm, but then it was a duel
  * Toujo grabbed the bottle of detergent, and threw it, spilling it. Shirogane went to attack, but Toujo stopped it, the two of them slipped on the detergent, Toujo kicked the knife away, and went after Shirogane, she started to strangle her, she was punched and she jumped back. Toujo noticed the line was rolled down, she grabbed it while Shirogane went for the knife. It was easy to avoid one of Shirogane’s attacks, and then wrapped the wire around her neck in the process. Shirogane dropped the knife, and Toujo tightened the noose, before hanging shirogane up.And then Toujo killed herself with the knife, and left a note for you
  * “Dear, s/o
  * If you’re reading this then I am dead. I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want me to kill, but it was you or her. I did it so that maybe, this makes me a better person, maybe everyone else will forgive me now. I’m so so so so sorry, it was never your fault. I don’t want to have to put you through my execution, so I shall die here



           I wish we had more time together, I love you”

  * she had signed her name, it was her 
  * she wrote another note describing what happened in the fight
  * she had written it in blood  
  * and when everyone votes for her, and they’re right you know for sure that she’s gone
  * she’s not coming back, you don’t want to live 
  *  but she would want you too, so that’s what you do
  * at least…. for now 




	8. Girls reaction to their s/o coming out as trans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and happiness as one person finds their identity and their ever loving partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 18th 2017

Kaede:

  * She’s shocked when you tell her   
  * she really didn’t expect you to be trans !
  * she’s stuttering and unsure what to say
  * and then it’s a awkward silence and you’re regretting telling her, she’s blushing and sweating 
  * “w-well, I don’t really know what to say…but I’m still going to love you no mater what…”
  * aaa she’s chill with it 
  * cue flustered hugs and kisses
  * she tries her hardest not to mess up your pronouns after that, please forgiver her if it slips 
  * she takes you to get ice-cream after that 



Maki:

  * her eyes widen for a split second, before she’s back to normal 
  * “That’s fine.”
  * silence 
  * “Wait- I mean I’m not gonna freak out-i’m not saying it’s fine in like an offensive way but fine as in it won’t change anything between us.”
  * her cheeks are dusted slightly, and she’s playing with her fingers 
  * It’s nice to see her show emotion!
  * she sighs, composes herself and plants a smol kiss on your lips 
  * “I Love you, that won’t change.”
  * you two continue whatever you were doing before you brought it up, as if nothing happened
  * but you’re happy, and that means Maki is happy 



Iruma:

  * she goes quiet for a second, thinking 
  * “…….so……….how do you do.. _.that?”_
  * what now
  * I mean, you know what she means but  w h a t
  * why is that her concern dammit 
  * “Oh, I don’t really care if you came out as a toaster, I would still like ya the same.”
  * you tell her that making a joke about someone’s sexuality as a toaster isn’t that good….
  * she PaNicS and immediately and apologizes, saying she only meant she wouldn’t care what you came out as 
  * “But you can still cum and have se-”
  * “Yes of course I can.”
  * and that’s the end of that conversation
  * not really, since she goes onto asking you about the details of  _that_



Shirogane:

  * she’s really calm during the whole thing, asking you if you want her to make adjustments to your clothes, pronouns, things like that
  * you tell her everything you need to, and when you’re finished she calmly asks you questions 
  *  when the two of your finish talking, she gives you a kiss and a hug, saying that she loves you and that she’s glad you told her 
  * she spends the rest of the day giving you affection, she even invites you to stay the night
  * “Hey, S/o, I’m always here when you need to talk, you know that right?”
  * good night s/o



Tenko:

  * “R E A L L Y!?”
  * she yells unconsciously oh boy
  * “So…you changed your gender?”
  * you shyly tell her yes, she continues to look at you like you just grew 2 heads 
  * she notices how she’s staring and apologies profusely
  * she’s just never had anyone who’s been trans and told her
  * “Tenko is very sorry for yelling…but Tenko still loves you the same! Don’t worry.”
  * she listens to you as you fully explain what you want, how you feel and how you want to be called 
  * she listens intently, and then makes sure not to mess up!
  * you tell her that it’s fine, you’ll still love her when she messes up
  * blushing Tenko!
  * she spends the next few hours going over what you told her, trying hard to remember it 
  * what a determined girl



Himiko: 

  * she usually don’t show emotion or interest for things 
  * this is an exception
  * her eyes are shinning, she’s asking you a bunch of questions like a kid who’a asking their superhero a question 
  * when she’s finished, she tells you that she thinks your cool, whatever gender you want to be
  * she then goes back to being her calm, sleepy self for the rest of the day
  * if she sees you need a smol peck, she’ll give you a smol peck



Toujo:

  * she calmly listens to what you have to say, making sure that you get everything out of your system and tell her 
  * after you finish talking she asks if you need her go buy you new clothes, change your living quarters, and change your undergarments 
  * you tell her what you want, and your pronouns
  * she won’t mess up. ever
  * Toujo Kiruimi does not mess up
  * she takes your hands in hers, and tells you that she will always be by your side no mater what you are, or want to be 
  * kiss kiss for you!
  * she does all the things you ask of her in  o n e day holy shit Toujo how 
  * she makes sure to show you affection at the end of the day, to make you feel happy 



Angie:

  * what’s a trans?
  * Can you eat it?
  * you explain it means you changes your gender 
  * Angie is happpy!
  * and sad
  * Happy because you found your gender! YAY!
  * sad because God messed up. He made you the wrong gender by birth
  * But god makes mistakes!
  * And you fixed god’s mistake ! Good for you!
  * she ‘s very very happy for you, she won’t stop saying how special you are that day
  * lots of nose rubbing from her, just like a cat
  * she does tend to mess up your pronouns, so she has to work on that…
  * but she’s cute, so you forgive her 




	9. v3 boys find out their crushes boyfriend is cheating on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage, despair and creating new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 17th 2017

**Saihara:**

  * He knew that you had a boyfriend, and for that reason he knew he couldn’t fall for you
  * it failed 
  * he knew that he couldn’t tell you about his feelings, so he just kept it inside of him
  * one day the two of you are hanging out-as friends
  * and then your boyfriend comes up to you, and his heart breaks how you light up
  * he tells you that he’ll leave, your boyfriend gives him a pat on the shoulder, smiles and then the two of you are gone 
  * and he’s frozen
  * because he smelled  _perfume_
  * not your perfume, he knows what it smells like, and you would have told him if you bought new perfume 
  * it could be just one of his family’s but……..he has to know 
  * he gets to work as the Ultimate detective, investigating 
  * and it turns out that he was right 
  * every Friday night, your boyfriend would leave to meet another woman 
  * he takes her home, and they do………stuff
  * he’s angry 
  * because you deserve better, you deserve the world
  * he finally decides to tell you, in private 
  * he presents all the evidence to you telling you that your boyfriend is cheating on you
  * and your crying and hugging him while he’s blushing 
  * and then your boyfriend walks in the room, and it all goes downhill
  * your boyfriend is yelling at him, asking what the hell is going on and then you’re yelling at your boyfriend for being a cheater, all while he’s caught in the middle of it all
  * and then your telling your boyfriend that it’s over, your kicking him out of your house while he’s cussing at Saihara  
  * and then you cry more, and Saihara pats you on the back, supporting you
  * he lets you take your time to recover, and then if your ready, he’ll ask you out 



**Kiibo:**

  * he knew that his feelings were unimportant, you had a boyfriend and he was a  _robot_ for all things
  * so he kept his peace with just begin friends with your 
  * he starts to notice things that regular humans can’t
  * like how there’s a slight glint to your boyfriend’s face, in only some places, or how his lips are tinted a darker red color 
  * so he searches what it all means..
  * …your boyfriend is cheating on you?
  * he decides to tell you what he’s found out so far, remind you that this is just a theory 
  * so you decide to confront your boyfriend after a couple more weeks of Kiibo gathering his findings and giving it to you
  * it starts off as a simple “Have you been cheating on me?”and then it escalates as your boyfriend begins to argue with you
  * he’s saying that he’s not, he’s not seeing anyone else but you
  * but then your presenting what you’ve found, and he can’t defend himself 
  * he finally admits that he did see a girl, but only once, he was drunk
  * drunk?
  * “Like that’s any excuse !”
  * now he’s yelling at your for being so pent up, and interrogation him as if he’s a criminal
  * he tells you that he doesn’t get you anymore, your hanging out with a robot for christ’s sake-
  * you slap him
  * “DON’T BRING KIIBO INTO THIS!”
  * you tell him that you two are through, you don’t want him anymore 
  * he’s grabbing you, saying that he can make it better 
  * you tell him to fuck off
  * later that night, Kiibo is helping you recover as you break down
  * he keeps you away from your ex from now on
  * but by the looks of it, he’s going just fine, a new girl at his side 
  * Kiibo tells you that he’s not worth worrying about, you agree with him
  * Kiibo is even happier when he’s with you now, because he has some chance now



**Kaito:**

  * damn he’s angry that you’re taken but he knows that he wants you to be happy 
  * it seems that your boyfriend isn’t too fond of him being with you, he can tell by his eyes
  * but both men can see that you’re not Kaito’s, and the satisfaction shows in your boyfriend’s eyes,it pisses Kaito off 
  * He can’t hold you in his arms, he can’t kiss you like  _he_  does, he can’t hold your hand
  * one day you finish a study secession with Kaito, you give him a kiss on the cheek and leave 
  * he’s stunned, he’s angry and sad,he stays like that for a while, not moving 
  * when he finally leaves, it’s almost time for the school to close 
  * he leaves, and he hears something coming from behind the school
  * it sounds like two people-kissing 
  * well, at least someone is getting it tonight…
  * except when he hears your boyfriend moan someone’s name, it’s not yours 
  * he zooms over there, fast as a bullet 
  * he whips out his phone, your boyfriend yells, his hand up another woman’s shirt 
  * and Kaito want’s to demolish the guy, so he does 
  * he punches the guy, the woman screaming 
  * and then he remembers you, he needs to show you what he saw
  * so he immediately goes to your house, he can hear the other man running behind him but he’s determined to get to you first 
  * he does, banging on your door like the world is ending 
  * you open the door, and he breathlessly shows your the video and photos he took
  * and would you believe it,  your boyfriend finally arrives, saying that Kaito’s lying 
  * Kaito’s yelling at him now, how he’s a dirty cheater who doesn’t deserve you
  * and he glares at Kaito “Oh yeah, well, that’s up for s/o to decide. She’ll decide to believe the truth.”
  * and now they’re both looking at you
  * it’s up to you, it’s up to you who’s heart dropped when you saw that photo 
  * who do you believe? 
  * you look at your boyfriend, flustered, eyes confidant, knowing that you love him, knowing that you will choose him.
  * and then you look at Kaito, sweaty, eyes pleading with you. Because he knows he’s can’t do anything about you. Your thoughts, your decisions, they’re yours. He’s desperate, but his eyes.
  * They’re burning with purpose
  * You tell your boyfriend with a shaky voice leave, you don’t want him with you anymore 
  * He of course, doesn’t want to take no for an answer. He steps forward.
  * Kaito steps in front of you “Hey, she said no, leave.”
  * He doesn’t 
  * the two begin fighting
  * your screaming 
  * eventually the two stop, Kaito bleeding, your ex yelling something about you being a bitch before leaving  
  * you immediately tend to Kaito’s wounds, you haven’t comprehended the situation yet, but tears slowly flow 
  * and you ask Kaito for a hug
  * Finally  _Finally_  he can embrace the one he loves
  * he can’t help it, he tells you that he loves you, he immediately says that he’s sorry, he just couldn’t hold it in any longer 
  * You breath in his sent, tell him to just hold your for now, your feelings can be worked out later 
  * Kaito is the happiest man that night 



**Korekiyo:**

  * His love, has a lover
  * Damn
  * he  _knows_ your the one, but your taken, it hurts him
  * he tries to move on…
  * but he just can’t 
  * and it bugs him so so so much 
  * just being friends isn’t enough anymore 
  * he’s over at your house one day, when you tell him your boyfriend is coming over 
  * he leaves, saying that he’ll leave the two of you alone
  * he gets out, and walks away
  * ……
  * …..
  * fuck he forgot his phone 
  * he goes back and sees your boyfriend car pull in
  * he waits until he’s inside, and then he starts for the house, that is until someone stops him
  * “Excuse me, is this Mike’s car?”
  * Huh, it’s a lady
  * wasn’t mike the name of your boyfriend?
  * He says it is, and ask who the lady is, she says that she’s his girlfriend 
  * what now 
  * he asks if he heard right-  _girlfriend?_
  * She says yes, they’ve been together for about 2 years now, she shows him pictures, yep that’s your boyfriend all right 
  * that shouldn’t be right…. you’ve been with your boyfriend for… about 1 year…
  * he asks her if she knows why he’s here 
  * she says that he was visiting a cousin, but he forgot his wallet so she was going to bring it to him 
  * And then he gets a thought
  * he tells the lady that he’s inside, he was actually going in as well, he’s an acquaintance of Mike’s 
  * so the two of you walk in, and he’s unsure what he’s staring at 
  * your boyfriend, on your lips 
  * he clears his throat, the two of you jump away
  * the lady begins yelling at you, yelling at Mike as to who you are
  * And you’re asking the same question
  * And Mike’s face is priceless to him, sweating and confused
  * he decides to help out, explaining the whole thing 
  * and then all hell breaks loose, you and the lady are crying and yelling, Mike is trying to explain horribly 
  * You tell them both to get out of your house, and the lady is whacking him as he’s running out
  * and then your in tears, crying 
  * He places a hand on your shoulder, comforting you
  * you keep saying how blind you are, while he keeps telling you that he’s not worth your tears 
  * he compliments you and makes you feel better 
  * it takes time, but you learn to get over it, and Korekiyo is by your side, waiting for you to slowly come to him 



**Gonta:**

  * he’s liked your for a while, but you have a boyfriend 
  * he’s fine ! if he can’t be your boyfriend bu he can still be a gentleman!
  * but he still longs to be closer to you
  * it’s your birthday, so he decides to go into the forest and find you something special
  * he’s walking around, when he hears something?
  * OH! is that your boyfriend?
  * That means your with him!
  * So he runs through the trees, and busts through saying hi
  * :D
  * D:
  * why….is he with someone else?
  * he asks your boyfriend why? What is he doing?
  * He tells Gonta that he’s just out with his friend.
  * but………..wasn’t he and s/o going out today?
  * and then the lady ask who s/o is and Gonta responds before he can say anything 
  * “Oh! s/o is dating him!”
  * dating?
  * the girl is yelling at your boyfriend now, and Gonta is confused 
  * because she’s telling him that she’s his girlfriend?
  * Now she’s storming away and your boyfriend is running after the lady
  * and Gonta doesn’t get it 
  * so he finishes picking flowers, and goes over to your place 
  * and your boyfriend is there, the two of your are talking 
  * OH! perfect time to tell you !
  * he says hi, and he notices how he’s glaring at him
  * ??
  * He takes Gonta outside, and talks to him
  * he tells Gonta that what he saw in the forest was just him and a friend messing around, no need to tell s/o
  * Oh? OK!
  * so He gives you his gift and the three of you talk some more, your boyfriend seems to be a but different with Gonta 
  * so Gonta leaves, wishing you a happy birthday 
  * he’s gotten a block away when he realizes he forgot go give you your present !
  * so he goes back, and it turns out that your boyfriend left 
  * So he gives you your flowers, saying that they’re for you!
  * you thank him, asking if he picked it ?
  * and his heart is warm from you complimenting him, so he rants on about how he was going to get you something else for your birthday but then he saw your boyfriend with this girl and she had a flower on her dress and-
  * Oh no
  * he’s saying that he wasn’t supposed to tell you, but he just did
  * you tell him to tell you what he saw ans he does
  * he’s so shamed! he went back on his word!
  * you tell him that next time, he should definitely tell you right away
  * he heads home that night feeling confused
  * he notices how your no longer seeing your boyfriend the next day?
  * “Oh, we broke up.”
  * OH! DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS A CHANCE-
  * GASP IT DOES
  * happy Gonta



**Hoshi:**

  * He’s accepted that you have a boyfriend, that he never had a chance in the first place
  * so he’s really just trying to live his life without you in it, but you keep bringing him back into it.
  * so he lets you
  * you’re so persistent so he lets you drag him around school, eating lunch, at the library, you even invite him to go to the movies 
  * but you don’t like him
  * he can live with it
  * …………..for now
  * so each day goes by, each day of him getting his heart stomped on as he sees your boyfriend kiss you, each day as he sees you smile at him
  * he goes to the tennis court to cool down, sometimes it works 
  * and then he sees it, on the other court,
  * your boyfriend, and another lady
  * ok, so they could just be friends, but god does he want that to be wrong 
  * he watches for a bit, he’d have to wait for them to get off to play anyways…
  * and at the end of the match, he goes and hugs the girl, the two of them walk off
  * ……
  * was it even a question that he wan gonna follow them?
  * They go to a dinner, Hoshi watching the two of them 
  * He sees them order food together, hold hands- _kiss each-other_
  * he’s shaking with rage
  * you don’t deserve that guy
  * so he waits, waits until the two leave, until they split, and then he approaches your ‘boyfriend’
  * he’s frightened-he’s worried
  * “I bet you’re thinking _‘did he see?’”_
  * and he tells him to leave you alone, break up with you, tell the truth why
  * **or he will do something about it**
  * **and it won’t be pretty**
  * the other guy looks dubious, from Hoshi’s height 
  * but as soon as he starts talking that’s g o n e
  * Hoshi finds you the next day with red eyes, and bags under the eyes, he’s there to support you
  * he’s going to be there for you
  * and when you finally let him into your life, as more than a friend, he’s overjoyed 



**Amami:**

  * He’s the childhood friend, of course it had to turn out this way………..
  * most of the girls at school clamber for him to even look at him, guys think that he’s a playboy…..
  * he fits in there, but it’s not where he wants to be
  * he wants to be with you, and your lifestyle, your body
  * he just wants you
  * but he can’t 
  * he’s reminded of that every time you call him ‘mami’, his kid nickname 
  * every-time you kiss your boyfriend 
  * and he’s happy for you, but he doesn’t want it to be this way
  * he’s choose your happiness over his anytime sure……
  * but he just wanted this  _one_  thing 
  * it frustrates him so much 
  * so he’s out with you, the two of you filling out homework,(mostly just you copying) 
  * “Oh thank god I have you Amami,your a blessing.”
  * bump-thump
  * he was to legit excuse himself 
  * you called him a blessing him a bl-
  * no
  * no this is wrong 
  * you don’t like him
  * you couldn’t like him
  * he puts on fake- smiles the rest of the night, not being able to look you in the eye
  * he’s really struggling with his feelings, and about you, so he decides one lunch time to observe your boyfriend rather than you
  * ………..what
  * that………..
  * he’s noticing traits, traits that aren’t good
  * the slightly cocky atmosphere, the interest in you, the way he doesn’t seem involved in what he’s saying just staring off
  * he keeps an eye on the guy, for a couple more weeks
  * until one night your boyfriend goes to a party 
  * Amami follows, like the totally not suspicious guy he is 
  * there’s booze and alcohol, and people half dressed and smoking what can’t be legal 
  * and he sees it from across the room, your boyfriend and another girl lip -locking 
  * …………………………………..
  * click
  * …………………………….
  * he goes to your house and shows you what he saw
  * he can tell that your trying not to cry,  but you’re failing terribly 
  * so he hugs you, and you burst into tears 
  * you’re clinging to his shirt, and he doesn’t want to say anything, just savor the moment 
  * “I-I don’t want anyone e-else , -i-i-i j-just want y-you a-amami, y-you ne-ver leave m-eeeeee!”
  * You’re hiccuping and coughing, Amami makes you a warm drink, and gets you lots of blankets 
  * and when you ask  him to sit with you, he does
  * he stays by you when your ex is arrested the next day
  * he’s gotten the one thing he wanted 
  * do you accept it?



**Ouma:**

  * this wasn’t real, Ouma was sure you were just playing a trick
  * because there’s no way that you wouldn’t want him….
  * right?
  * oh no. 
  * he was wrong 
  * he first found out about your boyfriend he was angry, that means you won’t be with him that often!
  * but then he notices how happy you are with him
  * of course
  * you couldn’t like someone as bad as him
  * someone like him
  * so he hides his feelings under a mask, each day it slowly begins to crack
  * each time you hold the hand that’s not his
  * each time you hug  _him_
  * each time you laugh at _his_ texts
  * he’s barely hiding behind an eye-patch by the time he found out….
  * that he’s not he only one that can lie
  * it was you and your boyfriend, you two were talking about where he was
  * “I didn’t go anywhere last night, that photo couldn’t have me in it.”
  * eyes flicking up and down
  * hands not moving 
  * slow at the beginning, fast at the end 
  * he’s lying 
  * Oh?
  * Ouma has to know where he was
  * so he gathers information, talks to people 
  * oh well well well,what do you know 
  * he was at some chicks house 
  * and not only that, it seems they had some  _fun_
  * _ni shi shi_
  * you’re hanging out with your boyfriend on the weekend, and Ouma  _accidentally_ drops by
  * he stays to listen 
  * for the lie
  * for his chance 
  * “I was out with a buddy at a soccor game-
  * “That’s a lie”
  * they both turn to him
  * he shows where he’s been all this time, at a frat party, cheating on you
  * and of course he would deny it 
  * but your agreeing with him, not your boyfriend?
  * and your boyfriend is now accusing you of cheating 
  * oh **no**
  * **hell no**
  * you notice Ouma get up, how his demeanor seems like it’s about to burst 
  * this should be fun
  * Ouma rants, rants about how Your boyfriend has the nerve to kiss you adn pretend to love you when really all he wants is to get in your pants like the fuck-boy he is when he doesn’t really love you, and how he’s been lying to you all this time and that you deserve more than just him, you could do a lot better and to top it off accuse you?
  * No, the line is crossed 
  * and your boyfriend is yelling that he loves you, that you shouldn’t trust this psycho
  * “Out.”
  * ?
  * Out. He talks about Ouma like that, Out.
  * but-
  * No
  * O U T
  * he leaves, pissed, saying something about texting you
  *  it’s a full 10 seconds before you start crying 
  * because damn you had a feeling, but you didn’t want to believe it 
  * Ouma pats your back, saying that he’s sorry he caused this mess
  * you tell him that it’s not his fault
  * when you hug him his mask finally shatters 
  * and he has to say that he Loves you
  * he had to do it because he loves you
  * he knows he’s a psycho but-
  * “Don’t say that about yourself!”
  * and now you’re telling him about how glad you are to have him, how he makes you happy
  * and he kisses you, he can’t wait any longer 
  * you’re surprised, but you do let him, and now he’s crying and crying and you’re still crying 
  * the two of you stay like that for a while 




	10. V3 boys as the mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D A N G A N R O N P A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written march 20th 2017

Saihara:

  * you didn’t want to think it 
  * think that the shy, kind boy could cause all of this
  * but there he is, grinning at the survivors
  * and he’s not the same
  * his eyes are a hallow brown color, absorbing light instead of reflecting it
  * the trial room is set up with the photos of the dead students, detective-like notes written next to them
  * “too easy.” “sloppy murder.”
  * you pray that you’re dreaming
  * you’re not
  * Saihara is ranting about how he wanted to see the bodies of others, the look of terror on everyone’s faces
  * and he knows he’s done bad things, he keeps saying that he’s bad
  * and everyone is screaming at him, at you, and just screaming in general
  * you’re screaming and tears are running down your face because you loved him, you loved him you loved him you loved him
  * he was so kind and shy and adorable, and you really did hope hw would survive with you
  * n o p e
  * he’s not angry, he seems to be  _enjoying_ it
  * he’s shivering, his face curled in bliss
  * “T-that’s right, I’ve been bad, So…..wrap your fingers around my throat and give me what I deserve. Drive a knife into my chest and twist until im  _begging_ for you to stop.”
  * you yell at him, was is all a lie?
  * was every moment you two promised to kill the mastermind, as that all a lie?
  * he turns to you, bliss still in his eyes
  * “Oh..s/o…you know…i really really don’t mind if you all get out, i just wanted to see everyone fall……..and not it’s time for you…”
  * he approaches you, holds out a knife
  * “Kill me yourself, and everyone will be allowed to leave, if you don’t, everyone is going to die…..make your choice.”
  * what
  * you can’t, you just can’t
  * you look around, no one know what to do either
  * how are you supposed to kill him?
  * he tells you that you have to, you’ll die if you don’t
  * Saihara or everyone else
  * you have to get everyone else out
  * Your body is trembling, you have to
  * Saihara smiles and spreads his arms out
  * You have to do it
  * but your body won’t move
  * you try, and it doesn’t work
  * you just can’t
  * Saihara looks sad, for a second
  * “S/o…Please.”
  * and then you know that Saihara wants you to kill him
  * you give him one look in his eyes, and you know he wants it 
  * you close your eyes as you do it, you feel Saihara gasp as he wraps his arms around you,his breaths shaky and his body convulsing
  * “Thank..you..s/o…I loved…”
  * he falls
  * the doors are open
  * you tell everyone you just want to be alone, they do
  * and then you look at the blood spreading from his body
  * you sit there for a long time, crying
  * and then you get up, and join the outside world



Kiibo:

  * They were debating the mastermind’s identity 
  * It was down to the final 5, everyone was on edge to end things
  * They begin to suspect that the mastermind has to be someone not human….
  * they’re accusing Kiibo, you’re trying to protect him 
  * he’s sweating and pleading that he wouldn’t, he  _couldn’t_
  *  S W I T C H
  * he shudders, makes an eerie creepy squealing noise and then falls to the ground 
  * and then, slowly, he rises up, eyes shut 
  * he stays like that, everyone looking wary as the robot stands like a pillar in the middle of his podium 
  * finally, he opens with a snap 
  * Wine red eyes, not emotion“Finally.”
  * you ask him what’s wrong,his has to be a virus, right?
  * He seems to think about this, and then replies with a synthetic ‘no’
  * “ I’m Kiibo, just the other Kiibo was, you all must have questions so let me explain.”
  * He tells you how he was created, Kiibo #1. He was created as a killing machine, made to fight in wars at first.
  * “But of course, being a being with no emotion wasn’t good, my fellow soldiers did not trust me.”
  * So they made Kiibo#2, the kid, shy Robot that everyone had gotten to know, the one that you taught about your life, the one you ended up spending more time with 
  * that Kiibo had fallen for you
  * This Kiibo has no feature for love 
  * Kiibo #2 was to draw enemies in, and once they were in, Kiibo #1 switches and finishes the job
  * eventually, he was out of control, he was going to be terminated
  * so he killed his creators, he was far more intelligent than them
  * of course, now that everyone has found him out…they are useless
  * The remaining survivors are yelling at Kiibo #1, asking what the whole point was, what was the purpose was 
  * But it seems that Kiibo#1 isn’t interested in them anymore
  * He takes them out before they can scream 
  * you stare, terrorized as the blood of your friends sprays out, painting the walls red 
  * You feel the back of your neck crawl as he approaches you
  * “ You know, my other side has great feelings for you. That is why it seems I did not kill you along with the rest of them.”
  * you stare at him, not wanting to believe. You just want Kiibo. You just want him back to the way he was.
  * but you know in your heart that it can’t, and it will never 
  * “So therefore…I shall keep you, you see, I feel comfort just looking at you.”
  * You let him pick you up with un-human strength. He sits you down on a couch, and begins to stroke your hair 
  * He seems to almost be happy, as you black out 



Kaito:

  * He’s closed the barred doors to the doors the second he’s found out 
  * everyone begins to panic, you yell at him to cut the jokes
  * ‘Hah! What joke s/o?”
  * He looks like he’s on laughing gas, swaying to and fro 
  * of course he isn’t lying, I mean, he isn’t Ouma right 
  * you can see Amami visibly flinch at that name, he’s still not over that…
  * You tell Kaito to shut up, he looks high
  * it takes him a second for his eyes to roll over to you, grinning that placid grin as normal 
  * He will not be silenced 
  * He guess he might as well tell it to you, there isn’t enough time anyways 
  * You ask him what he means, he tells you all in good time..
  * He starts from the destruction of humanity, the great war had polluted the air, water and destroyed the land 
  * and then the virus 
  * humans had no chance to leave, flee in ships in hope to rebuild
  * they built an artificial home, artificial gravity spaceships in the sky
  * “But that was  _poisoned_.”
  * He goes on, everyone ready to interrupt, but he tells them to shut up, or he will stop talking. forever 
  * they had infected passengers, the adults had gotten together to destroy them..
  * but they failed 
  * they all died, saving all the remaining youths
  * little as they knew, as their children threw their bodies into the abyss that there was 1 more infected 
  * and soon the youth had to all be killed 
  * The younger ones were all killed my the older ones..
  * the older ones didn’t want to die
  * so one person wiped them of memories, put them into a situation where he could survive…and everyone else could be killed 
  * that was Kaito
  * every time he said infected, you could feel your skin prickle 
  * No one believed him, all yelling at him to show the proof
  * he told them that they all know the proof, waking up in a strange outfit, experiencing strange itching feelings, blacking out…feeling the ‘school’ tremor once in a while 
  * no one had a contradiction for that 
  * Kaito told them, he had scheduled for the air lock to go off in 10 minutes time, if they could stop that…they would be saved
  * with a wave of his hand, the door opened;and after a moments talk, everyone ran into the room, except for you
  * you needed to talk to him
  * when you were finally alone with him, you slapped him
  * ‘ow..that huuuurttt..”
  * You tell him that he’s an idiot, that he’s a lying idiot that was selfish and is going to hell
  * his smiles falters as he slides down the wall
  * “Shit.. I really that far off…”
  * he’s mumbling to himself, you bend down beside him
  * you ask him if he’s happy
  * he says of course he isn’t…he sees now that it was a loosing fight from the beginning
  * He tells you that he really was glad to meet you, he shouldn’t have tried to kill you all..
  * You don’t give him pity, you snark at him
  * he gives a dry chuckle, “I’m not lying, I really like you..”
  * He’s red, although that could be the virus 
  * he tells you about every conversation, how you slowly opened up his heart, and how happy you made him, how you made him forget about the stupid war and virus and-
  * Oh god he’s crying now
  * he’s so sorry, he was infected from the beginning he knew it deep down
  * and now he can’t be forgiven, he knows
  * you want to hate him, but seeing him cry makes you sad
  * You hug him, he clings to you as the others scream about something not working 
  * something beeps, sirens start to go off
  * “S/o we’re all going to die, sorry.”
  * you’re crying, you can feel the way your blood is starting to clog, the way the bacteria is flowing through your body, all the while holding onto Kaito
  * he pulls you back, and he’s kissing you. His lips are burning and his lips taste salty from sweat and from something else but you don’t care 
  * Everyone is yelling, and then you hear something shatter the air 
  * Air Lock failure 
  * and then you hear nothing, as your breath fades, and your body shuts down,you see Kaito hang onto you, blood pouring from his lips 
  * and then your hair flies up, as your mind fills with bright stars and then you fall to nothing 



Korekiyo:

  * “I’m yours, I won’t let you get hurt.”
  * and then you’re staring at Monokuma beneath his feet, he crushes it in one swift motion
  * you scream at him, in fear 
  * because he just broke a rule, that means…
  * hes going to die?
  * You listen intently for a minuet, waiting for another monokuma to appear 
  * and yet none do 
  * you’re confused, and open you mouth to ask what’s going on until you notice how dark it’s gotten
  * how the room seems so empty..
  * you see him slowly walk over to the door, he makes eye-contact as he locks the door 
  * he does that for every exit, on the last one you ask him what he’s doing 
  * he gives a dry chuckle, “I’m about to show you something you’ll never forget.”
  * all the lights go off
  * you immediately panic, you turn only to be met with ever-stretching darkness
  * you slowly make your way in a direction, yelling for Korekiyo
  * your tripped by something, you yelp and your arms flail as you tumble
  * when you go to get up, your legs are pulled out, and you fall on your face with a thunk
  * you attempt to move your legs, they don’t, they’re tangled 
  * you curse, and move to untangle them when your arm slips on what seems to be a …ledge, you scream and fall, hanging from your legs 
  * suddenly the lights come back on with a flash, blinding you
  * you see Korekiyo, standing in front of you
  * you ask him what’s going on, he sighs 
  * “I though you would have it figured it out yet…”
  * no.
  * no no no no.
  * you can’t believe the rate things escalated at… first you were just talking with Korekiyo about getting out of here and now…
  * He smiles as he knows what you’re thinking
  * he says he won’t make this into some big thing, so let’s make this short and easy
  * He’s the mastermind, he orchestrated this entire thing.
  * before you can respond, you’re lowered to the floor, with a snap of his fingers there are ropes ties around your arms, keeping you still
  * he drags you by the stray string, pulling you into the masterminds room. multiple security rooms are positioned there
  * He quickly pulls a length of fabric between your teeth, you scream
  * he shushes you, you don’t listen 
  * He can see the fear in your eyes, the panic and terror and dismay and all the emotions bubbling there at once.
  * He reassures you that he was not lying when he told you a bout how he was yours, and that he won’t hurt you
  * he keeps you beside him as he explains why he decided to start the killing game, it was an experiment to see how far humans could be pushed 
  * he tells you how he in awe of humans he is, how they can be kind, mean, bad, good, corrupt, saints. 
  * All of that he  _adores_
  * That’s why he fell for you, your every motion was his oxygen
  * it came to a point where he couldn’t live without seeing you
  * and now he brushes the tears out of your eyes, telling you that it’s alright
  * he holds your shaking from close as he promises he’ll make you witness the beauty first-hand 
  * and he does 



Gonta:

  * inhale, 1 2 3, exhale, 4 5 6
  * you repeat this multiple times until you can finally open your eyes without throwing up on what you see
  * the stench hit you first, once you become accustomed to that hen everything else is bearable
  * What lies before you is the rotting bodies of your friends
  * You can see Himiko, her head clothed in thick scabs, Kaito with the knife still lodged in his side
  * The worst part about all this is the bugs 
  * flies infest every inch of free air, giving everything a dark tan
  * the flies are crawling all over the corpses, the fatal wounds being the most concentrated 
  * You had all gathered, masked, goggled and gloved to try and find the supposed key that would open the gates to the school, setting everyone free
  * kaede gives instructions and everyone begins to work
  * It takes cans upon cans to be able to stand up properly 
  * everyone is working is sections of the room, Kiibo is keeping watch by the door 
  * you decide to tackle a moth-eaten cupboard. Starting by spraying insect repellent to get rid of the lingering bugs, then with both hands you manage to bust the thing open
  * and a dead body falls out 
  * You shriek and fall back, the corpse of Iruma falling with you
  * Kaede quickly helps you up, you notice in disgust that there are maggots clinging to you
  * you want to shake them off, but then the thought of him stops you
  * he would want you to save them
  * So, you shrug your jacket off, placing it over Iruma’s body in the process 
  * **CLANG**
  * everyone’s eyes flew to the source of the noise,it was Kiibo, who seemed to have fell inside of the room-
  * CLANG
  * The door shut behind him, It took a whole 3 seconds before people started panicking 
  * people were yelling at Kiibo, asking what happened, asking why the door shut, asking if they were locked in
  * Then the bugs flew in
  * They were everywhere, the room was a black, buzzing, arena
  * You heard screams, only to be muffled, shuffles and the sound of something falling and smashing against the ground 
  * You immediately dropped to the ground and covered you face, in an attempt to try and rid yourself of the pests 
  * You felt a stinging, it started off with just one,and then it escalated to more and more and more.
  * Whether it was a bee, or something else, you didn’t know the only thing in your mind was that it was stinging you and it hurt 
  * one of the bugs had worked it’s way into your mouth, your screamed as your saliva moistened the bug, wings flailing from being soaked. When you tried to spit it out it only clung tighter to the roof of your mouth
  * you screamed, and more bugs flew in your mouth, multiple buzzing insects inside of you
  * you felt one fly down your throat, and you screamed, thrashing your arms wildly 
  * they were everywhere, in your mouth, lungs, nose, head, eyes, it invaded your thoughts and hearing, and you raised your hand up to the sky, as a yellow powder fell. 
  * You blacked out
  *  …
  * your head hurts, and so does your mouth
  * you don’t remember anything, the room spins and colorful spirals of red and blue wave and bend around objects, stars lightly spot your vision and you vaguely about the SHSL astronaut
  * you see someone gasp…maybe…..and a dark figure starts over to you
  * …….Gont..a?
  * he seems to smile, talking about how he had to kill those poor things…but they were attacking you!
  * He does admit that he had meant to kill you at first… but seeing as you decided to not kill those maggots…he had a change of heart 
  * you try to speak, to ask why he’s alive, but your mouth only hangs open and your brain can’t seem to form words 
  * He tells you to relax, he had to wait until everyone else had died first, before releasing the gas, so you got a lot of it!
  * A looooooooooooooooooooooooot more than you should. 
  * so that’s probably why your brain is fuzzy!
  * but don’t worry, Gonta will make sure that it stays like that….
  * you’d remember if he let you recover 
  * he sits there, helping your throbbing head ease off a bit, ladybugs dance around his head… as he leans down and kisses you, full on
  * he pulls away, saying that it would be rude to force you to kiss him! you two haven’t even had dinner!
  * he promises to be back, and the spirals cloud your vision, making you pass out again 



Ouma:

  * ‘HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! YOU’RE RIGHT! IT WAS ME .”
  * he’s telling the truth for once, he’s laughing at all of you, saying how dumb you were, he was suspicious and yet he  _won_ , he got away with it all
  * he’s been found out, but his goal is accomplished 
  * Your yelling at him, telling him to quit fooling around, he laughs harder, as if he might burst 
  * “Hahahah! s/o….you really think I’m joking?”
  * he giggles, and pushes Mokokuma aside as he takes his respectful place at the throne, cape and hat equipped 
  * he brags about how he did it, how he rose up into power, got control over the people, and made those who disobeyed pay  _dearly_ …
  * and that’s the situation you are in right now, that everyone was in
  * They hated his dictation, and decided to do something 
  * But they failed, got their memories wiped and put into this game 
  * that was their punishment 
  * He giggles at everyone as their faces turn to horror, not believing, not wanting to
  * he smiles at everyone, telling them that it’s alright if they don’t believe him
  * “Because sooner or later your all going to be dead!”
  * the look everyone gives is priceless
  * everything is happning too fast…just a few hours ago you were talking to Ouma…telling him that you will find the mastermind and put an end to this 
  * _“For the both of us.”….so much for that now_
  * You tell Ouma that you won’t let him, that after everyone else has died, you will get the survivors out as well
  * He cocks his head, confused 
  * he says that you can’t,he has an army, they’d kill you before you could step out of the school
  * “That…That’s a lie..”
  * another tilt of the head “Huh, what’s a lie now?”
  * You tell him that…this…this isn’t him. This world he’s talking about is not one that he would create. 
  * he laughs harder, but you know. After being with him for this entire game, that the laugh is fake.
  * You know what he is, and you know that he’s lying
  * It takes a lot of effort, a lot of debating and a but of lying on your part 
  * But you finally get the truth
  * Ouma Kokichi, is a liar. But he’s a white liar just as white as his straight jacket. He does have a mental illness, and it’s for that reason why he lies. Not to cause havoc, but to protect everyone from him and his life. 
  * He lives a lonely, loveless life that is filed with only the bad thoughts of his head. And he knows, he’s a bad person but he has  _no control_ over that. It’s just physically impossible to for him to be a good person
  * he’s lonely, he’s a lonely scared child that created this game so that he could be ‘bad’ If he never let the hope or light in his life then he wouldn’t have to fail at being a good person.
  * His voice is quiet as he lets the doors open, he mumbles a ‘your free’ before he turns away.
  * But it seems that the others aren’t 
  * they want revenge 
  * your screaming and someone is holding you back, but all you can see is Ouma’s body getting thrashed over and over and over 
  * Finally, when their done, they leave 
  * Iruma pats you on the shoulder, saying that he needed it, he kille-
  * **“Fuck you. Leave.”**
  * she whimpers, and hurries out of the building 
  * the second she’s gone, you’re running towards Ouma 
  * Please please please let him be alive 
  * and he is, but he’s never looked so dead
  * he’s got blood all over him, his cape torn and hat thrown away
  * he tells you to go join the others, to leave him and be happy
  * You tell him that you don’t want that, you just want to be with him
  * You start crying and so does he, he’s becoming so cold in your arms 
  * he tells you that he was so happy to meet you, you brought life to his dark one 
  * He’s so happy that you noticed him lying 
  * He would have literally gone insane if no one saw through his mask
  * he’s crying and choking on his own blood, Your sobbing and holding him close because you don’t want to leave him. god please no
  * He grabs the side of your head, and kisses you
  * You taste blood, and he pulls away to cough again
  * His tears are flowing freely, there’s not enough time to fix him
  * He looks up at you, “I Love you.”
  * You scream because there could have been so much more, you could have helped him
  * He tells you not to worry about him, to live on, please
  * he smiles, but it quickly disappears as he speaks
  * “No….I don’t want to die…”
  * and then Ouma Kokichi took his last breath, and faded from the world forever 



Hoshi:

  * He looks bored the second he’s been found out 
  * He sighs, and then pulls out another cigarette out before giving a very monotone confession
  * “I am the mastermind, I made this killing game because I am bored.”
  * Bored?
  * Bored?
  * If you are bored, you go take a walk, watch a movie 
  * But start a killing game?
  * you can’t believe he would be bored, it’s just not the type of thing that starts something like this 
  * He explains that he’s found life boring. Bad people do bad things and good people have to go in and fix it. Repeat 
  * So he killed someone 
  * and that was still boring, because hope still came out of it….
  * so he made it impossible for there to be hope 
  * or so he thought…
  * “But..That failed as well….you see…s/o brought hope.”
  * He talks about how you came into your life and made him feel better about living, made him feel better about living in hope 
  * You taught him about animals, and he loved it 
  * He was even thinking about stopping the killing game because of it….
  * but then he realized that you were only hanging out with him because you suspected him…he knows it…
  * you tell him that he’s wrong, everyone else seems to know this is about to turn into a… “Rebuttal Showdown”
  * He says that you decided to spend time with him first, instead of anyone else….that means you probably wanted to get closer to him..and then attack..
  * he says that you didn’t even talk to him for the next few days… Why else do that unless you realized how dark he was…how it would be harder than you expected to kill him
  * You tell him he’s completely turning things on his head, that you spent time with him because you were curious, and then didn’t talk to him for a few days because you were looking for an animal, he told you that he enjoyed the presence of animals 
  * This goes on for a bit…the remaining survivors giving you aid 
  * When Hoshi is forced to see the truth, he doesn’t seem to realize what’s happening 
  * He keeps saying that you all hate him, that he doesn’t care about anyone 
  * You insist that you do
  * he shakes his head, holds it in his hand and takes out another cigarette 
  * You gently take the cigarette away from him, “Hoshi…..please..”
  * His eyes are wide….starting at your hand.
  * He turns away
  * “I….”
  * ……….
  * “Ok.”
  * He turns towards you, accepting the reality, you’re glad 
  * “I’m grateful that you enjoy me… I feel the same you… But I have to pay for my actions.”
  * and then he raises a gun to his temple 
  * You open your mouth, only to be met with the bang of the gun
  * Your vision blurs, you run towards his body, screaming at him to wake up
  * he’s not breathing 
  * You scream, and you are pulled away
  * blood on your clothes, blood in your thoughts, blood in your mind
  * You tried to help
  * You loved
  * and You failed 



Amami:

  * You really hoped it wouldn’t be like this…
  * you knew that something was up when he seemed to know about the real situation before anyone else, or how he didn’t even have a talent 
  * and now he sits on his chair, backwards 
  * he starts at the beginning 
  * “I’ll be straight up, I’ve re-played this moment at least 10 times.”
  * Huh?
  * he tells you that he’s the SHSL time traveler. 
  * he has gone back, correcting and re-correcting things about the game…but nothing gets his future he wants 
  * “You see, I can always go back..But I can’t go forward.”
  * No one seems to believe him, and he knows it 
  * and now he looks so sad
  * ‘I tried.. I really did… but the only way to get this outcome is for me to be the mastermind.”
  * He sighs, shakes his head and seems to think for a second 
  * “Do…You really think we believe this?”, Kiibo.
  * he sighs again, shaking his head. 
  * “Of course I don’t.”
  * he smiles, looks around the courtroom. 
  * “ I did it so that  _she_ could live.”
  * he’s…talking about you?
  * he explains that he tried  _every single pathway_ …and he could just never ever get you to survive. 
  * He takes a breath, gets up from his chair. 
  * He steps over to you
  * He says to you that he’s watched you die, hundreds of times
  * he can’t… stand it 
  * he knew that if he did it this way, you would never forgive him, but he can live, if you hate him and he ends up dying…whatever happens is going to be ok with him
  * because you will be alive 
  * he tells you that you have to kill him, you’ll end the game and that your can live 
  * you think about everything… 
  * it’s crazy
  * You can’t 
  * you know what he’s saying is the truth….you know because you had that  _flashback_
  * and you were dead, multiple times 
  * you saw him, dead, every single ending and path
  * all in one go
  * and you could be crazy but….
  * something about the way he speaks about it, the way his eyes are
  * you know he can do it
  * he’s a timetravler 
  * You tell him that you can’t no mater what you can’t take his life, you enjoyed him, and even grew to  _love_ him
  * so you can’t, you need him
  * he looks about ready to burst or cry or all 3 
  * “s/o I have tried and tried and TRIED.”
  * he sobs for a second 
  * ‘It is impossible without doing this.”
  * You tell him that you can’t, you won’t
  * he grabs you
  * he tells you that you have to, you need to end the game 
  * you refuse 
  * he insists 
  * now he’s crying 
  * you hug him, you tell him that you loved everything he told you, every day that you spent time with him
  * you tell him that you were  _so scared_  when he left, and then the body announcement went off 
  * you tell him that he can’t go, not after all that happened 
  * he’s crying and telling you that he never meant to fall,but he wanted to get you out..you were so nice… so he went back once….
  * then twice 
  * then again and again
  * he didn’t want this, he just wanted to get everyone out alive..
  * but he can’t
  * but you think he can.
  * you believe he can
  * you ask everyone if they don’t believe him, fine, but could they just please do this…for you
  * finally they agree 
  * …when everyone finishes, you give him the tapes 
  * each of them are of themselves talking about the killing game, what they need to do in order to survive, and how they need to get  **EVERYONE** out 
  * they give it to Amami, who looks green as his hair 
  * you tell him that it’ll be ok, you’ll all get out 
  * he kisses you, and you wrap your arms around him one final time in this future..
  * his eyes are fixed, determined and ready to end it 
  * “Bye… s/o.”
  * you nod, and smile 
  * “Bye Amami.”
  * and then you wake up in a classroom  




	11. Mass panic debate (Aka double panic attacks) v3 boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic  
> Panic   
> Panic

**Saihara:**

  * he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming 
  * Nightmare 
  * He tried to catch his breath, but he just kept thinking about what happened…
  * and he was shaking and sobbing 
  * of course he woke you up in the process 
  * you were asking him what was wrong, and trying to get him to calm down
  * but then you yourself started to get scared, the idea of Saihara panicking was enough for you to start panicking
  * It was a while before you two could recover
  * once you do, Saihara apologies for making you panic
  * you tell him that it’s not his fault! He was panicking! It’s quite alright!
  * It takes him a while for th two of you to fall back asleep, so he reads you a book to pass time 
  * he still says sorry the next day for being an inconvenience 
  * poor bby



**Kiibo:**

  * Normally a robot doesn’t ‘panic’
  * he runs up to you in the middle of the night, in a hurry
  * He told you that he couldn’t think, his processors were running in circles, his cooling fans were over-spinning, his systems were overheating-
  * You’re immediately awake, but you don’t really know what to do
  * From the look he gives you, he thinks you would have an answer to the problem
  * And you begin to panic because you don’t know what to do, he could be dying and then if he can’t be fixe-
  *  calm calm calm
  * You try plugging him in, it doesn’t work
  * You don’t know what to do, you’re  _so afraid_
  * He can tell that you’re beginning to panic, he tries to help you but it’s hard when he can’t think properly 
  * eventually you call Iruma, she finds you on the floor in a heap of tears as Kiibo is trying to stay On and care for you at the same time 
  * She After she fixes Kiibo, she reassures you that he’ll be fine, and leaves
  * Kiibo spends the next few hours comforting you, saying that he’s terribly sorry that you had to go through everything
  * He cheers you up by playing board games, solving puzzles, and giving you the occasional kiss
  * You eventually tall him that you’re tired
  * He goes to leave but you tell him to stay with you, just in case
  * So he does, he knows it’s probably not the most comfortable thing, but he’ll try and make you as happy as possible!



**Kaito:**

  * He’s been studying for exams 
  * you knock on his room, asking if he’s ok
  * you walk in to see him in a frenzy, papers lying everywhere as he’s trying to absorb everything 
  * he looks frantic, saying that he has to get a good mark on this because if he doesn’t then his marks will go down and he can’t afford that and then-
  * He’s sweating and talking too fast, panicking 
  * You try and get him to calm down, you can help him study
  * this seems to agitate him more, he’s yelling about how he can’t afford to fail this test and then he can’t get into that college and-
  * You begin to cry, you don’t like to see him like this
  * He notices the quiet sobs you’re producing and he immediately begins to apologize
  * He hugs you, and you begin to cry harder
  * He tells you not to cry, it’s his fault for raising his voice…it’s ok
  * He waits until you’ve stopped crying to kiss you
  * It’s long and powerful, you feel your chest warming when he pulls back 
  * He cleans up the papers, and then proceeds to cuddling you for the rest of the day
  * He gets ice-cream, and you two watch movies together, making sure you’re 100% calm



**Amami:**

  * He rarely panics, if ever 
  * but when you were late coming to his house, he was worried 
  * He tried texting and calling you, and you didn’t respond 
  * An hour has passed, almost 2, and he started to panic 
  * Where were you? Are you hurt? Are you ok?
  * he was pacing the room, trying to keep his breathing calm
  * that failed pretty quickly 
  * he felt his breathing come on fast as he though about what could have happened to you, before he realizes it he’s panicking 
  * And then you walk in, soaked
  * He runs over to you and how he’s sobbing and holding you in his arms as he asks you where you were
  * He was so scared 
  * you tell him to calm down, but he keeps crying more
  * He can’t stand the idea of loosing you
  * You dig your fingers into him, and try to keep centered as he blubbers
  * You fail pretty quickly 
  * You tell him in a croak that you’re fine, that he doesn’t need to worry 
  * but please stop crying, you’re crying as well
  * He gets himself under control pretty quickly, the slight sniff in his nose as he tells you sorry
  * The plans for the day change…he just wants to be alone with you, no distractions 



**Korekiyo:**

  * Again, he’s not the type to panic 
  * when he does, it’s real bad
  * You two were shopping,he left you alone for one minute and now you’re gone 
  * at first he calmly looks around, trying to find you
  * He searches for about half an hour before he realizes that it’s serious 
  * He begins to re-check places and he’s searching every crack and alcove 
  * he begins to loose his head when he still can’t find you
  * so he begins to panic, and walk frantically 
  * he’s on the verge of tears when you pop up
  * and he immediately lunges towards you, gripping your chest and refusing to let go
  * He’s shaking and his voice is wavy, he’s scared 
  * You begin to shake, you wonder what happened, if he’s ok, if he needs help…
  * He shakes his head, saying that he only needs a few minutes
  * with every minute that passes, you grow a little more and more anxious 
  * he finally gets himself together, and the two of you continue shopping like usual
  * the tension in the air is tighter, you’re a bit more wound up than usual and so is he 
  *  you two decide to go home earlier than usual



**Ouma:**

  * He’s usually laughing, or joking about something Kiibo did
  * But today you find him a sniveling mess in his room
  * He’s in the fetal position, and he seams to be on the verge of tears 
  * You’re instantly crouched down to him, asking what’s wrong 
  * He chokes, and curls up tighter
  * and then he’s tells you that he’s such a bad person
  * people hate him, have died because of him, he’s hurt people 
  * he’s just a bad person 
  * you never knew he felt like this, otherwise you would have done something about it 
  * But now he begins to hyperventilate as he says that you’re in danger because of him, and he doesn’t deserve you, and that he should never have existed
  * You tell him that your ok, you’ll be with him no matter what
  * And now he’s crying and struggling for breath when he says that he doesn’t want you to get hurt because of him, you should stay as far away from him as possible 
  * You wrap yourself around Ouma, and beg for him to please, please stop crying 
  * Your voice is cracking as you tell him how much he means to you, how much you love to be with him
  * He sits up, and embraces you 
  * It’s not that hard for the two of you to begin sobbing 
  * it goes on for a while, until you’ve run yourself dry
  * once he finishes, he drags you onto the bed and snuggles close to you
  * he kisses your stomach a lot, the sound of you breathing calming him down 
  * you cup one hand at the back of his head, and kiss it gently
  * you two stay like that for a while, and eventually fall asleep



**Gonta:**

  * no
  * he bursts into your room, already crying 
  * You ask him what’s wrong, and he can barely manage to speak
  * he killed a mosquito
  * he was out in the front, and he was so focused that he unconsciously swatted at it
  * and he killed it
  * you tried to reassure him that it’s ok, that he didn’t mean to, but he won’t stop crying
  * what if he kills another one?
  * he can’t go out again. ever.
  * You feel that sensation rising up in your throat, and your voice tightens as you try to comfort him
  * but then you picture Gonta, never going out again, loosing his interest in bugs 
  * and you begin to panic
  * you tell him that he has to go out, he needs to
  * but? what if he kills another mosquito…
  * no!! he can’t sped his life inside all the time!! he’ll never be happy!
  * you begin to talk fast, and your pulse goes higher and a cold sweat is starting 
  * And now Gonta is trying to calm you down as you begin to cry, and apologize for making this about you…
  * once you feel calmer from Gonta’s pats and hugs, you ask him if you two could hold a funeral for the bug? Would that help?
  * definitely :D



**Hoshi:**

  * you come home to find him just staring at the wall
  * you ask him what’s wrong, and he brushes it off as nothing
  *  but when you notice that he’s barely touched his supper, you put down your fork and ask him if he’s 100% ok
  * He’s not 
  * He says that lately he’s been thinking that he doesn’t deserve you, you could do so much better than him….
  * You try and tell him that you love him, but he just sadly shakes his head
  * “I’ve seen the way others look at you…s/o…I think it would be better for the both of us if i wasn’t in the picture.”
  * And on the outside he looks calm and serious, but inside he’s screaming because he doesn’t want to _loose you_
  * You don’t know what to say, you want to tell him that you only like him…but what if in reality he wants to break up with you?
  * When he finally sighs and gets up, you freak out
  * You cling to him, telling him to please don’t leave you, you don’t want him to  **leaveyoupleaseyoudon’twanttobealonebecauseifyouarethenyou’regoing** -
  * and oh god you’re crying no
  * He tilts your face up, and you see his eyes enlarge before he’s hugging you
  * He tells you that he won’t leave you. Ever 
  * He’s there for you
  * He’s there for you…
  * You’re crying in his shirt now, but he doesn’t care
  * you still want him, that’s all that maters now 
  * he gives you many kisses as you calm down



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments!~
> 
> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	12. I am the mastermind (v3 girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D A N G A N R O N P A V 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written march 21 2017

**Kaede:**

  * She was the first to die, and now she’s here at the end, poised on top of the throne, dark eyeliner around her eyes, the lighting is dark and her clothes are covered slightly in glitter, giving the effect that she’s glowing slightly
  * She looks deadly, but the sight of her makes your heart jump
  * the steps down the stairs, joining the remaining survivors 
  * everyone is shocked, to say the least 
  * She smiles at your as she bows to everyone 
  * She begins her story, talking as if she’s hosting the Oscars
  * She played the piano, she got so good at it that she was able to become famous for it. Fame comes with money, and she gained a lot of both 
  * But under all that, she was a sadist 
  * She loved to see others grovel at her feet, to be in control of others 
  * It didn’t take her long to figure out what she wanted, she wanted blood 
  * the reason why she started this killing game was to fuel her desires 
  * But she didn’t expect something 
  * You.
  * she didn’t expect to fall for someone under her
  * After she lets the others gasp in horror, or go through the usual “This can’t be!” She get’s down to business 
  * She tells everyone that they are going to be killed, she’s going to watch as they die 
  * Of course, everyone else gasps, saying that she can’t do that 
  * except for you
  * you know that she can do whatever she wants, she determined, and the type of person that got what she wanted 
  * You seemed to catch her eye 
  * “Ahhh, It seems you have accepted the situation, s/o…”
  * She grins at you, and presses a button
  * you begin to yell when you see your remaining friends screaming, a monokuma collar dragging each of them away
  * You’re left with her
  * She walks over to you, stroking her hand against your cheek
  * and she gives a satisfying hum, as you don’t flinch
  * “I think…I fell for the fact that you knew how to accept situations….You knew when there was no chance to get away…”
  * She brings her head closer, you can smell the sent of her perfume, it makes your head spin
  * She’s a hair length away, her lips are right there…
  * You take a deep breath, she laughs and pulls away
  * “Well…there’s more time to savor that…We have to get onto their execution right?”
  * Everything screams at you to get out, to do something, to tell her no
  * But one look, one breath, and she has you wrapped around her fingers 
  * and you do want to escape, but it’s impossible
  * You just love her
  * and you know she won’t kill you
  * so you let her drag you away, to whatever she wants 



**Iruma:**

  * “Iruma Mui! Show yourself.”
  * “HEYHEYHEY! WAI-”
  * Monokuma stops, mid-sentence before he gives off a gurgle, and begins to inflate
  * He is metal plates are stretching and then the screws and bolts begin to pop off
  * Finally, the monokuma explodes, sending metal in all direction
  * When your eyes finally adjust, she’s standing there
  * Iruma Mui, the SHSL inventor, aka the mastermind 
  * You can’t beleive it. She caused all of this 
  * No…she wouldn’t do that…
  * She just made jokes… ~~not always clean but still~~
  * “KAYKYAKYAKYAKYA! It’s about time bitches!”
  * Korekiyo is threatening her, but she just laughs and glares at him
  * after all,  _she’s_ the one in power 
  * she tells her great motive, she created monokuma, the various robots in the school and much more 
  * she creates things, they usually are used for war or fights 
  * she laughs again, “I got bored with being just a ‘prodigy’”
  * She wanted the entire world to know her name 
  * to make them
  * She’ll make them regret the day they took her for granted 
  * …..so revenge?
  * Revenge?
  * You yell at her, what about the others that died?
  * what about them?
  * She didn’t need to do it that way.
  * You yell at her, saying the she can’t drag the innocent into her plan
  * “Innocent?” She gives another laugh “Who said you were ever innocent? After all, you’re all in a prison…”
  * You don’t have a contradiction for that…
  * she laughs, saying she should move onto the main attraction
  * With a snap of her hands, Everyone is taken by Monokuma’s 
  * A cloth is slipped over your mouth, and you black out
  * ……..hey.
  * you open your eyes, she’s sitting in front of you
  * You’re lying on the table, cuffed by the the arms and legs 
  * You tell her to let you go, she shakes her head
  * She says that you got it lucky, at least you’re alive 
  * a…live..?
  * She killed them,naturally 
  * You call her a liar, and then you see what’s behind her
  * you scream
  * you call her insane 
  * she grins, and climbs on top of you
  * you notice the tools in her hands
  * the ‘parts’ behind her 
  * and you know that she’s going to cut you open 
  * “I Know I am.”
  * And she begins 



**Toujo:**

  * “What a relief, I can finally quit pretending to be some peasant.”
  * a…what?
  * She brushes her dress off, throws her hat into the corner of the room in one quick swoop
  * and then she throws her gloves off, ready to rumble 
  * She admits it, she was the mastermind for the killing game 
  * She says that her talent, as the SHSL Maid is her talent 
  * but that only means she’s good at cleaning and preforming tasks…
  * She had killed her master.
  * The death of her master had actually benefited her, she was contacted and even thanked for her work       
  * Her belated master seemed to have many enemies         
  * She was given the opportunity to change her life, the ability to be more than a maid         
  * So she took it up, and now she’s standing here, in a killing game 
  * She’s a hired killer now, she tells you that trying to escape will be useless
  * You feel yourself feeling weak
  * you trusted her, you grew fond of her, you  _cried_ on her
  * And she was the liar 
  * the cheater 
  * so you scream, and yell at her for doing this, what about everyone that had died? that was all for nothing?
  * You screech at her, asking her to answer 
  * and she just stares at her blankly 
  * “We were never friends to begin with.”
  * You have no more arguments 
  * even when Amami and Tenko are struggling, you don’t help
  * she doesn’t like you
  * she hates you
  * she’s here to kill you
  * so as you’re being dragged off, as everyone screams against it, you’re calm
  * and as Toujo comes to you last, you accept it
  * You barely feel the small peck on your cheek as she raises the knife
  * ‘Goodbye, s.o…I enjoyed you…”
  * and then the world is stained in crimson



**Himiko:**

  * The trial room has split in half 
  * Who’s the mastermind?
  * Himiko? Or Maki?
  * the votes are tied… 
  * You’re silently praying that it’s Maki
  * but then Himiko interrupts, saying that she knows who the mastermind is 
  * Oh no
  * That look of hers is wrong 
  * her eyes
  * oh no nonononononononononon
  * She takes out her wand
  * and then the trial room splits in half, literally
  * Within the midst of the darkness, something is coming out of the crack
  * it’s another…Throne?
  * once it’s raised, you realize that  _she’s_ gone 
  * it doesn’t take time to figure out where she is
  * she’s on the throne 
  * and so is Maki
  * Both of them are talking, talking as if the two of them are good friends
  * you ask her what’s going on, she isn’t the type to drag things on
  * so she comes out with it
  * She’s the mastermind 
  * and so is Maki
  * the two of them are in fact sisters 
  * they worked together, to plan out this killing game, to wipe everyone’s memories 
  * Maki is the one who does most of the dirty work, Himoko doing most of the planning 
  * “Believe it or not, I do a looooot of thinking.”
  * You notice the dark circles under her eyes, the red tint to them 
  * She probably goes days without sleeping 
  * Insomniac
  * You vaguely hear Saihara ask about motive, but you block out the noise…
  * You’re too busy looking at HImiko
  * she stares back at you
  * blink
  * blink 
  * blink
  * She want’s to keep you
  * bring you along 
  * she’s interested in you
  *  the next thing you know, Maki is on you, dragging you away at lightning speed
  * You try to scream, only to choke
  * at least you’re alive…
  * Looking around, there seems to be some sort of… plaque on everyone 
  * Blood flows from the eyes, nose and then frothing at the mouth as they collapse 
  * A curse 
  * You’re screaming, reaching out for them
  * they’re all dead within minutes
  * Himiko walks over to you
  * with a flick of her wand, you being to feel something boil in your stomach
  * You cough intensely, she flicks her wand again and you feel better 
  * “I’m interested in you, so i’m going to run some….tests.”
  * She smiles, she’s a completely different person
  * and then with another flick, you’re being dragged out of the bloody room



**Tenko:**

  * Tenko listens to her mother 
  * even when she never understood, she always listened and obeyed
  * So when she was told to do this….
  * she had to
  * she is smiling, stuck in the delusions that someone put onto her 
  * she thinks that it has to be this way
  * she thinks that they deserved to die 
  * but whenever she looks at you, and whenever she thinks of you dying…
  * she doesn’t want it to happen 
  * she hoped that you wouldn’t have to die 
  * but then she realizes that no one can survive these games
  * that was the rule 
  * She holds the detonator, in her hand, smiling as she tells you that it has to be this way
  * you tell her no, seeing the fear in Himiko’s eyes, you say no for her
  * you try to coon her to drop it, she laughs 
  * she knows what your up to
  * You tell her please, please please  _please_
  * her smile slips
  * you tell her about the times the two of you have spent together, about how you don’t want her do do any one this 
  * She frowns 
  * You tell her how she made your heart beat when she smiled, how she made it a bit better to wake up when you got to talk to her
  * She’s shaking 
  * You grab her hands, look her in the eyes and tell her that she can decide for herself what she wants, and that you know that killing everyone wouldn’t be what she wants 
  * she’s crying, the detonator drops
  * You slide the detonator behind you, hoping that someone will get it away
  * You hug her as she sobs about how she didn’t want to…but she said she would be bad and she wouldn’t feed her 
  * She needed to
  * She’s so sorry
  * Please please, she’s so sorry for Shuichi, Amami, Angie… all of them
  * You hold her there, comforting her 
  * and you two stay there 
  * and things won’t be the same, she’ll have enemies…
  * but you two are alive 
  * and free
  * You’ll make sure no one hurts her again, and she does the same for you



**Maki:**

  * She’s so pretty
  * maybe it was the long hair, or the way she could make a room silent by walking in it 
  * But you loved your girlfriend 
  * and now she sits on top of a Monokuma, looking down as you struggle to get out of your binds 
  * Her voice is soft, as if she were afraid about breaking you
  * She tells you how she did it, why she did it, and what’s going to happen 
  * She carefully pulls you over, so that your sitting with her on the throne 
  * And you’re forced to look over the sea of bodies
  * “Hey..s/o….I don’t feel anything looking at this…”
  * She holds you tighter, taking in your sent
  * “I…I think that we could…..keep doing this…”
  * No please.
  * not again…
  * She has done these games for the longest time now….
  * She does it to make her feel something, anything for others
  * and yet, she does love you and care about you…..
  * But she insisted on doing it over..
  * and over
  * and over 
  * It’s now gotten to a point where she invited you to one…
  * and now she doesn’t want to you escape
  * she wants you to play these with her forever 
  * and you want to tell her ‘no’, tell her to stop
  * and you have tried 
  * But all she did was tie you up, and kill everyone…
  * She breathes against you, you’re crying against her 
  * she wipes your tears away 
  * and she tells you that she’s sorry, for putting you through this.
  * But she’s not finished yet
  * so…just hang on a biiiiit longer 
  * you look at her, trying to communicate without words 
  * she frowns, she doesn’t want to 
  * so she’ll keep doing it, until she finds a reason to stop
  * and she’ll keep you hidden, until you either accept it…
  * or if you need to be…
  * **convinced**



**Shirogane:**

  * She clings onto monokuma, eyes wild 
  * You’re desperately trying to get her back on earth, but it’s not working 
  * she wants to be like them
  * those amazing characters that are cool, and kill, and are loved by all…
  * that is what she’s striving for 
  * you try to convince her that she doesn’t need to be like those characters, they’re fake and she doesn’t need to be them
  * you try to bring her back, you really do
  * But she just doesn’t hear it 
  * she  **needs** to do this 
  * she needed to be like them, that’s why she’s switching multiple outfits and killing the survivors 
  * she’s talking about how she first got inspired as she does…
  * Kira from death note…
  * Chuyya Nakahara…
  * they all were inspirations to her 
  * so she kills them, all in special ways as you scream at her to stop
  * she doesn’t 
  * and then, once she’s finished, she walks up to you
  * you can see the drops of blood on her glasses, and the way her eyes are clouded over 
  * and just like every good villain, she’s going to die 
  * your throat is raw from yelling 
  * but she doesn’t hear you
  * “Goodbye, s/o.”, a smile “I”ll be waiting for you.”
  * and then she’s stabbed herself 
  * she hacks, spits blood and then topples to the side 
  * you try to move, it fails 
  * You notice that the monokuma has stopped working 
  * and so has your mind 
  * time laps onto itself, you sit there for an eternity 
  * and maybe you get up, and maybe you don’t 
  * but Shirogane won’t 



**Angie:**

  * She jumps from podium to podium as she reveals herself  
  * She’s laughing as she sees the shocked look on your face 
  * “NYAHAHAH! S/o that look is adorable!”
  * you can’t believe that this girl was the same one that you met in the gym
  * she strokes the side of your head, complimenting how she loves that lok of pure despair 
  * Kaito tells her to quit fooling around, she glares at him, and then tells him to shut his mouth before he dies.
  *  anyone who tries to talk to Angie is immediately shot down, it seems her only intention is to talk to you
  * So you have to get answers 
  * You ask her what the whole purpose was, she explains that she isn’t giving you the answer that easily !
  * you entertain her, she talks about how she loved to see your face in full despair, or how she was laughing when you said that you would find out the mastermind…
  * She finally tells you after a while of her talking, stroking you, clinging 
  * She did it for her _god_
  * her god is the ruler of her life
  * whatever god wants, Angie provides 
  * and God wants blood 
  * the second she’s said that, the other survivors are being dragged by the neck out of the room
  * You yell, asking Angie what’s she’s doing 
  * She kicks you
  * you fall, she ties you up as she struggles 
  * she sits you in a chair, it’s sitting in front of a monitor 
  * the surviving students are in rooms, Angie tells you so enjoy the show before she leaves 
  * you watch as Angie walks into each room, one by one 
  * and the kills them
  * slowly
  * p a  i n f u l l y
  * you hear them scream as she rips their organs out
  * you want to look away, to block it out
  * you can’t 
  * she finally finishes with Kaito, she’s looking at the camera 
  * she smiles 
  * your crying
  * and she returns, blood covered
  * you tell her that she’s sick
  * she frowns, and forces you to kiss her 
  * “awww… s/o doesn’t think the same beliefs…”
  * She does warn you…
  * she likes you, that’s why you’re alive
  * but if you don’t learn to  **accept it**
  * ….
  * bye bye s/o..



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	13. Kinky shorties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written march 24, 2017

Saihara:

  * Please don’t harm this boy he just wants to live in peace 
  * Sometimes he’s really oblivious to your…..mind
  * He’s boggled at how someone as short as you can have so much…..knowledge 
  * One day he’s been pouring reports in a stuffy room for hours
  * SO he decides to open up a window
  * he’s still sweating like hell, so he takes his black jacket off, and rolls up his sleeves to the elbows 
  * He’s panting when you walk in the room
  * Your eyes lock on him before your smirk 
  * “Feeling a little  _steamy_  sai-ha-ra~”
  * what
  * He’s sweating and sputtering as you laugh at him
  * good boy 
  * ~~does it get better?~~
  * ~~who knows  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~



Kaito:

  * There is a 50% chance of him getting a boner at each remark
  * he’ll throw in his own remark every so often
  * He gets overwhelmed and intimidated by you at times
  * but then remembers that you’re short and he has to sit down for a full 5 minutes
  * He wanted vanilla ice-cream one night
  * the only problem that it was 3am
  * he was determined, so off he went
  * after minutes of groggy stumbling and throwing things together, he’s mad himself a sundae
  * He stood in the kitchen eating his vanilla ice-cream, happily eating 
  * and then he went to put the spoon in his mouth, and his ice-cream slipped
  * he watched in slow motion as his ice-cream fell, in horror
  * …it landed on his pants
  * as luck would have it, you decided to walk in at that exact moment 
  * You looked at him, then to the bowl…then to his crotch
  * “Nice job jerking off.”
  * S c r e a m s
  * you don’t stop teasing him
  * ~~he gets revenge~~  
  * ~~hon hon oui oui~~



Kiibo:

  * HE’S VERY OBLIVIOUS TO IT
  * SAVE HIM
  * half the time when you make jokes, he doesn’t get it and asks you what you mean
  *  you tell him not to worry about it 
  * he gets fed up with it,and decides to take things into his own hand
  * he’s with you at one day when you want to get hot dogs
  * well….
  * needless to say, you kept making references to some ‘succ’ and other things he didn’t understand 
  * “S/O! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS MEANS.”
  * you don’t really want to, but he keeps insisting 
  * “It’s like a dick.”
  * w-what
  * he’s about to pass out, you continue to eat it
  * he can’t help but look at you…
  * you see him, smirk and bite into it, putting as much of it as you can before you do
  * He’s very conscious about everything you say now 
  * bye bye pure Kiibo



Korekiyo:

  * He tends to roll his eyes and brush off the remarks as immature 
  * he takes your remarks really well, it makes you sad
  * so you try your hardest to get him to crack
  * He took you to his office, littered in collectibles from other countries, sheets of paper and symbols from other countries 
  * He’s on his other rant about another country, when you see  **it**
  * **it**
  * ‘it’ is a symbol of a Chinese temple with a sun, at one angle 
  * the other angle…it looks  _totally_  different 
  * you interrupt him, mid-sentence 
  * “My, _My, Korekiyo…what is this?”_
  * He narrows his eyes, immediately looking for what could have made you brought it up
  * he explains that it was a drawing of an anicen-
  * oh shit 
  * he sees it 
  * he doesn’t speak, he’s just expressionless for a moment
  * and then he speaks in a low voice,
  * **“Come here.”**
  * You can’t help but grin, and waddle over to him
  * he’s sitting on a chair, he grabs you and pulls you on him 
  * _and then he slaps your ass_
  * _he makes you say that you’ve been bad, that you’re a naughty girl,_ each slap of his palm making your mind rush in arousal
  * and then once he’s satisfied, he tells you to get up, 
  * and leaves you, horny and unsatisfied
  * you have to do this again…. 



Ouma:

  * He’s gong to joke back, 100%
  * he even comes up with his own jokes to match yours 
  * You’re shorter than him, which he likes 
  * he likes to feel dominant ;)
  * You two are making jokes, no idea how it started 
  * “My dick is so big I constantly have to protect it from lumberjacks”
  * He’s smirking, daring you to go on
  * so you do
  * “The only way you’ll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken’s ass and wait.”
  * He falls down
  * kid just got destroyed 
  * once he recovers, there’s a dangerous look in his eye
  * “Hmmmn? Does S/O think I can’t  _fuck_?”
  * he’s gotten REALLY close to you oh no
  * you’re determined to keep your composure, knowing he’s just bluffing  
  * you loose it when he starts grinding on you
  * immEDIATE BACKPEDAL AND ‘WAITS’
  * he just smirks, and continues, dragging his hand around your thighs
  * ….
  * ….
  * does it end?
  * who knows?
  * ~~maybe in another ask~~



Amami:

  * He takes any remarks really well
  * He usually just looks at you, eyebrow raised in confusion and slight annoyance 
  * He was just minding his own business, doing whatever
  * he was feeling hungry, so he decided to get a snack
  * ….he decided on a banana 
  * he peeled it, and started to chew on it
  * things started to go downhill when you walked into the room
  * “Hey Amam-”
  * he stopped, mid bite 
  * you stopped, mouth open
  * a full 5 seconds went by
  * “So….you’re into  _that_  ?”
  * He gives up
  * he just wanted to eat a banana in peace
  * not this 
  * He lays down, right there
  * let this man eat 
  * you laugh, and apologize later 



Gonta:

  * oh no
  * oh no  no no no n   o
  * he’s so pure
  * too pure
  * he doesn’t get any jokes you make 
  * even if you would explain it, he won’t fully get it 
  * you two are walking out in the woods, he’s explaining about each bug or animal you run into
  * it’s deadly quiet…
  * …………………..
  * the cracking of the branch makes you run to Gonta
  * he’s, panicking slightly and looking around 
  * … it’s a rabbit 
  * he sighs with relief, and tells the rabbit to carry on, after which it trots off happily 
  * he notices that you’re still clinging to his front, and asks you what’s wrong?
  * “You know……….I’m the perfect height to suck your dick..”
  * He  **screaMS**
  * WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT 
  * you chuckle, drawing circles around his…area
  * he inhales sharply, and asks you to please stop! You shouldn’t be doing it here!
  * You laugh, and after a bit of teasing pull away
  * He’s semi-hard, and he looks very very confused 
  * You ask him if he needs help when you two get home…
  * heh



Hoshi:

  * He’s seen a lot 
  * so nothing really can shock him
  * that is until today
  * you’re taller than him, but only by a bit
  * so you walked up to him, you seemed to have a question on your mind 
  * he asks you what’s wrong 
  * “I’ve been thinking…do you use your dick in sex?”
  * what 
  * what 
  * **what**
  * the look on his face seemed to satasfiy you
  * “Because…couldn’t you just your entire  **arm**  as a dildo?”
  * he’s done
  * but-
  * no
  * he walks away, you laugh and tell him to come back
  * you were just joking!
  * He won’t forget this 
  * ever 
  * ~~**if you know what I mean**  ~~




End file.
